


Nuptials [Joshler]

by NewAmeriwriter



Category: Grimes (Musician) RPF, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bit of an AU i suppose, F/F, Fluff, Halsey owns a salon, Josh is a triathlete, Joshler fluff, M/M, Melanie is a teacher, Writing for Fun, gotta love fluff, joshler - Freeform, tyler is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAmeriwriter/pseuds/NewAmeriwriter
Summary: Tyler has been feeling like something has been missing for a while now. And just what is Josh hiding from him?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Tyler opened his eyes as a blinding beam of sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, bringing with it a cool breeze of fresh morning air through the cracked-open window. As he came to his senses, he could hear the low rumble of snoring from next to him, emitted by his boyfriend of 3 years, Josh. He didn't mind Josh's snoring, as it was a clear signifier that he was alive and right by his side, a thought which brought Tyler immense comfort. Tyler shifted in the crisp, white bedsheets, moving himself into a position of comfort, of which was amplified by his early morning tiredness. There were 3 things on Earth that Tyler loved indescribably - his family, Josh, and his bed. Especially when Josh was by his side.

Tyler was a true creative type, making his money through many artistic methods, such as poetry, painting and drawing. Randomly, he was also pretty good on a ukulele. Josh, however, was an athlete, his discipline of choice being the Triathlon. Tyler was obsessed with the physique Josh's training gave him, using any chance he had to touch Josh's toned, defined body. He was also entranced by Josh's face, loving the shape of his eyes and his naturally cheeky, boyish smile. He loved every inch and aspect of Josh and, despite not being religious in the slightest, thanked God every day for bringing this truly amazing man into his life.

A good while later after accidentally drifting back off to sleep, Tyler woke again, the sound of his alarm clock snapping him back to reality. Today was his day off, so he was meeting up with a couple of his friends whilst Josh would be spending the day training for his next big race. Tyler lazily slammed his hand onto the top of his alarm clock, the impact nearly knocking over a glass of water closely placed to it on the bedside table. He looked over to see that Josh was awake aswell.  
"Good morning, you." Josh gave a short huffed laughed, "Morning babe," he replied, tiredly shifting so as to face Tyler better. Tyler shifted in response so that their noses where almost touching. Tyler gave Josh a gentle peck on the lips before looking into his deep brown eyes.  
"Ugh, can I just lay here all day with you? Please?" Josh grunted. Tyler laughed.  
"You know I would love that aswell babe but I haven't seen the girls in ages. Plus don't forget your next race is only a week away." Josh moaned as he wiped his face with his hand, still somewhere between being awake and sleeping.  
"Fine. I guess you make a good point."  
"Oh you know I do," Tyler said, giving Josh a tired but cheeky wink.  
Josh laughed. "I love you, Ty."  
Tyler gave a small smile back "I love you too."

Despite Tyler mostly working freelance, he referred to today as his 'day off' due to the fact he was lacking in inspiration, and had been for a while. A pretty big problem when your income depends on it. Tyler thought the problem lied in him feeling like something was missing in his life. But what it was he had no idea - he had an amazing, loving family who were only a stones throw away, a committed boyfriend who loved him more than life itself, and a roof over his head of which he shared with his boyfriend. So why did he still feel like something was amiss? Tyler asked himself this so much to the point he figured he just wouldn't worry about it and instead spend his day catching up with his friends.

He hadn't seen his friends in a while, but despite the period of time away from each other, when they was reunited it was like no time had passed at all. He and his friends were a quirky bunch, each with weird nicknames for each other. Tyler's nickname in the group was 'Blurryface', which he gained after a self-portrait of himself ended up becoming overly smudged, which his friends found somewhat amusing.

His friends had known Tyler since Art College in Ohio. Ashley was a hairdresser with a love for bizarre hair colours, who had the group nickname of 'Halsey' after Tyler realised the street she lived on was an anagram of her name. As for Melanie, she was a Kindergarten Teacher with the nickname 'Cry Baby' due to the fact she often got emotional over the smallest things. To the rest of the world they was a pretty weird bunch, but to each other, they was everything.

Tyler decided to use his time with the girls wisely and get his hair cut by Ashley since Melanie had mentioned she also wanted Ashley to dye her hair. Her hair salon, ‘Colors’ was a short walk from Tyler and Josh’s apartment. It was a pretty quirky place which suited Ashley after she decided to buy it with some inheritance money she came into. The interior was furnished in an almost retro 1970's punk meets hippy style, with skulls and flowers adorning nearly every wall and shelf. Tyler opened the dark wooden door and walked in.  
"Blurry! Hey! There he is!" Ashley cheered as she looked over at the door. She placed her scissors and comb onto a small trolley and rushed over to hug Tyler.  
"What took you so long hun?" Melanie asked from under the black cape that had her trapped in the hairdressers chair.  
"I overslept, hope I didn't keep you’s waiting?" Tyler laughed.  
"Nah not at all babe, I was just giving Cry Baby's hair a little bit of a tidy up before I dye it for her," Ashley replied, letting go of the long embrace she shared with Tyler.  
"Have you decided how you want it yet, Cry?" Tyler asked  
"Yes,” she said “I'm going to take the leap and dye my blonde half purple." Her hair had previously been bleached on one side, with a perfect split of colour between black and blonde running down her hair and long fringe.  
"I tried to convince her to go blue like me but she 'didn't want to be a clone'," Ashley joked, patting her own turquoise blue shoulder length locks.  
"I don't blame her, it's bad enough we already have one of you, let alone two!" Tyler smirked, receiving a playful smack on the arm from Ashley.  
"Fancy getting your hair dyed aswell, Blurry?" Melanie asked as Tyler made his way over to the chair next to her.  
"Nah, I don't think it's really for me, just a little tidy up, me thinks." he said, running his fingers through his mop of dark brown hair as he looked in the big mirror in front of the chair. "Josh might let you dye his hair some time though, he's not exactly opposed to a bit of body art." Ashley and Melanie looked at each other in the mirror smugly as Ashley want back to tidying Melanie's hair.  
"So how are things with you and Joshua?" Ashley playfully asked.  
"Oh they're good, perfect even..." Tyler started.  
"What is it, babe?" Melanie asked, sensing a weird tone in Tyler's reply.  
"I dunno,” Tyler pouted, looking past the girls “like things with him are dreamy, but I've been feeling for a while like something is missing, you know?"  
The girls hummed in agreement.  
"Any idea what it could be?" asked Ashley.  
"Not a clue," Tyler said, shaking his head.  
"Aww, not to worry, Ty, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Melanie said in a reassuring tone which Tyler swears she's used before on her students.  
"So, what's new with you two?" Tyler asked, coming back to reality.  
"Well, business is good and Ruby and I are still going strong, so no complaints from me!" Ashley replied. She had been with her girlfriend Ruby for 3 months, but the two seemed really close.  
"That's cool, what about you, Cry?" Tyler asked.  
"Same old with me really. Another day, another class of screaming children!" Melanie joked.  
"Rather you than me," Tyler laughed.  
"I swear I couldn't do your job, Mel. It's like the aftermath of marriage without all the fun stuff before it!" Ashley joked. Melanie belted out a laugh and Tyler sniggered, but was drawn away again by his mind.  
"You okay Blurry? You're always zoning out into your own world." Melanie asked.  
"I'm fine,” he started. “Just.... what did you say just then, Halse?" Tyler said, slightly panicky.  
"That Cry Baby's job is like marriage without the fun stuff," Ashley said slowly, her face puzzled, "Why? What's going on in that head of yours, Blurry?"  
"I think I know what's missing!" Tyler declared excitedly, his back straight and his fingers digging into the arms of the chair.  
"What? What? What?" The girls asked in near unison.  
"I wanna marry Josh."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening as Tyler waited for Josh to get back from training, he was finally able to paint something for the first time in ages. He decorated the large, square canvas with a gradient going from blue to yellow, representing both his and Josh's favourite colours. The vibrancy and intensity of the colours he mixed represented the passion between the two. It was so far a pretty basic looking piece, but Tyler still spent a lot of time making sure the gradient flowed correctly. He stepped back from the canvas, wiping a hand down his dungarees to clean off any specks of paint. It was one of his favourite paintings that he had done, even at this early stage. He felt passionate about every stroke he placed on the canvas, trying to instil the same passion he had for Josh onto the white space.

He pressed the home button on his phone to illuminate the screen to check the time. A shot of panic ran through his mind as he noticed it was fast approaching 6pm. Josh would be home from training soon. Tyler tidied up his art supplies as best as he could, before rushing into the kitchen to prepare the dinner for that night. Tyler was thankful that due to Josh's training regime, he was on a strict calorie controlled diet, meaning all Tyler had to prepare tonight was a chicken salad. Tyler liked to have dinner ready by the time Josh got home from training, as without eating after a long day Josh could get pretty grumpy.

As Tyler washed the salad ingredients under the tap, his mind started to wander and think about how he wanted to marry Josh. It made sense to him. The thought of not having Josh in his life made him nauseous, so why not put a ring on it and ensure that they would be together forever? He wondered how he would propose. He wanted to do something original, creative and totally romantic. But what should he do? He also started to think about whether they would be able to afford a big ceremony, since Tyler's freelance work and Josh's athletics career didn't exactly make them millionaires. 'Maybe I could get a full time job?' Tyler thought to himself, but shrugged off the idea as quickly as it entered. The thought of having to work for anyone but himself made Tyler miserable.

As Tyler finished chopping the last few ingredients for the salad, he noticed the time on the microwave. 6:23. 'Huh, shouldn't he be home by now?' Tyler thought to himself, his heart sinking a bit as he instantly thought Josh might be in trouble. He placed his knife on the chopping board and picked up his phone. No missed calls, no unread messages, no Josh. Tyler's heart sank a bit more. He unlocked his phone and pressed on Josh's contact on his Favourites list. He tried calling his mobile. As soon as the call connected, he could hear Josh's mobile from outside the door to their apartment, soon followed by the sound of keys clicking into the lock.  
"All right, all right, God who is trying to get hold of me now?" Josh's voice said from behind the door as it swung open.  
"Hey, sorry only me, was just trying to call you to see where you were" Tyler said, putting his phone into his pocket and walked towards the door.  
Josh laughed as he placed his training bag on the floor by the door. "Aw, babe you don't have to worry so much. The trains where a nightmare tonight so I had to keep waiting for the next one because the ones I wanted were too full."  
Tyler sighed. "Well, that's all right then. You could have tried texting me or something though!"  
"Babe you know how bad the signal is on the underground, it's not like I didn't try," Josh said in a calm tone. "But it's nice to know that you worry about me." He closed the door and moved closer to Tyler.  
"Of course Josh, you're my everything," Tyler replied, his waist enveloped by Josh's strong, tattooed arms. Josh placed a long, passionate kiss on Tyler's lips. Tyler's legs nearly gave way from the kiss. Josh squeezed Tyler tight, then made his way into the living room. Tyler began thinking to himself 'He seems awfully cheery, especially if he's just been stuck on a crowded train for the last half an hour.'

Tyler placed the two bowls of chicken salad on the dinner table, then called Josh over. Josh made his way over and sat down, still dressed in his slightly sweat-damp training t-shirt and shorts. "Man, this looks amazing!" Josh said, admiring Tyler's culinary skills.  
"All I did was shred some vegetables!" Tyler laughed.  
"Well you shred them so expertly," Josh joked, earning a smile from Tyler. "So how was your day?"  
"It was good! Met up with Ashley and Melanie at last," Tyler began.  
"Oh yes! I forgot to say how nice your hair looks" Josh cheerily piped in, admiring Tyler’s short sides and subtle Mohawk.  
"Thank you! By the way, I told Ashley you might be down for a spot of hair dying some time," Tyler chuckled.  
"Hell yeah! Man, can that girl do wonders with some hair dye!" Josh excitedly exclaimed. Tyler laughed.  
"Oh! And I also finally managed to paint something!"  
Josh looked at Tyler proudly, "That's brilliant! You'll have to show me after dinner."  
"It's not done yet though," Tyler laughed.  
"I don't care, if it's by you, it'll be amazing," Josh replied, a loving look plastered across his face. Tyler could feel himself starting to blush.  
"So um, how did training go?"  
"Oh yeah, fine, managed to run 11 kilometres today!" Josh said proudly.  
"Wow that's fantastic! Way better than I could ever do!" Tyler joked.  
Josh laughed, "Well I dunno about that, I would have thought you'd be a pretty good runner at this point," Josh said with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
"Why's that?" Tyler chuckled.  
"Because after running through my mind all day, I thought you'd be a good runner!" Josh joked. Tyler nearly choked on a bit of tomato as he laughed. He loved Josh's cheesy chat up lines, but not as much as he loved Josh.

After dinner, when they had done washing the dishes and putting them away, Tyler plopped himself on the couch as Josh went into their bedroom to change out his training gear, taking his bag with him. Tyler switched on the TV, flicking through the channels to see if there was anything worth watching. His ears pricked up as he heard Josh was opening and closing a lot of drawers and cupboards in their bedroom.  
"You okay in there?" Tyler yelled to the bedroom.  
There was a slight pause. "Yeah, just trying to find something," Josh called back.  
"Want me to help?" Tyler replied.  
"No, no, it's fine, I've found it now," Josh clarified. Shortly after, he walked out of their bedroom in just a pair of red pyjama bottoms.  
Tyler couldn't help but stare at Josh's body, even after all the time they'd been together. "What couldn't you find?" Tyler asked.  
"Um, just my phone," Josh replied. "Thought it was in my bag but couldn't see it in there."  
Tyler was confused by Josh's answer. A hundred questions entered his mind, but he decided to shrug them off since he was too tired to get into overthinking.  
Josh flopped onto the sofa and positioned himself between Tyler's sprawled legs. He nuzzled his head on Tyler's stomach, as Tyler placed a hand on Josh's head and started playing with his soft, curly hair.  
The two of them sat in silence, watching as Tyler flicked through the channel guide to pick something good.  
"Ty?" Josh asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you fancy going to a barbecue round my parents this weekend? They've invited all of us over."  
"Sure! Sounds good," Tyler replied. "Who else do you mean by 'all of us'?"  
"Your family have been invited aswell, they've said Ashley and Melanie are more than welcome also since Brendan and Pete from the track have been invited aswell."  
"Aw yeah that sounds great! Can't wait." Tyler smiled.  
"Cool, I'll let them know tomorrow," Josh said, the tiredness starting to become apparent in his voice.  
"Do you wanna call it an early night?" Tyler asked gently.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'm knackered," Josh said, holding back a yawn. Tyler switched the TV off and escorted the tired Josh off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Brunch?' A message from Ashley popped up on Tyler’s phone, the text tone waking him. A further two messages pinged shortly afterwards.  
'Hell yeah! Where?'  
'That cafe next to my salon? Maurino's I think?'  
Brunch? Man are we gay, Tyler thought to himself, amused by the thought of him and his girls as a bunch of middle aged Wine Mums. More messages pinged.  
'Cool, I'm in. My break is at 11, so meet around then?'  
'Dope. Blurryface, u in?'  
Tyler picked up his phone and held it above his face, his eyes still blurry from sleep.  
'Ok lol. How bout yoga afterwards? ;)' he replied.  
'LOL u funny' Ashley sent back.  
Tyler noticed the time and saw he had a couple of hours to get ready. Josh had already left to go training, his empty side of the bed becoming a cold void to Tyler.

Tyler sat in silence at the dining table in his quiet apartment, getting lost in his own thoughts as he drank his morning coffee. He found it strange how Josh was acting last night. First he arrived home late without letting Tyler know where he was. Even if there was no signal on the underground, surely he could have still text him when he was off the platform? Then the way Josh also came home full of energy and in a good mood seemed off to Tyler aswell. Furthermore, when he claimed to have lost his phone when both him and Tyler heard it ring when he called? Something wasn't right there. So what could Josh have really been looking for in their bedroom?

Tyler bit his lip in curiosity, his eyes flicking over to the door to their bedroom. He couldn't help himself. He got out of his chair and made his way into their bedroom. Unsure of where to begin looking, Tyler opened and peaked into every drawer and cupboard the room contained, coming up short in his findings. He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind racing. What was Josh hiding? His eyes flicked over to the clock hanging on the wall coming up to 11, before he sprinted out of the apartment to meet the girls.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Tyler huffed as he jogged up to the table Ashley and Melanie were sitting at.  
"It's fine, we're used to it," Ashley said dryly, taking a sip from her cappuccino.  
"Oh, don't listen to her." Melanie playfully glared over to Ashley. "Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, all good," Tyler said as he sat at the table. He browsed the cafe's menu to decide what he wanted to eat and drink. "Have you's ordered already?" Tyler asked.  
"No, not yet, we was waiting for you," Ashley smirked.  
"I'm gonna slap you!" Tyler playfully threatened as she blew him a kiss.  
"Oh, while I remember, could you tell Josh we would love to come to his parent's barbecue this weekend!" Melanie said with a smile. Ashley looked towards her without moving her head, her eyes opening wide.  
"Wait, Josh has been talking to you? I didn't know you had his number?" Tyler asked, puzzled.  
Ashley looked down into her cup, avoiding all eye contact.  
"Um, yeah," Melanie hesitated. "He gave it to me at your birthday party last year."  
"Oh, okay," Tyler shrugged. "I don't know why I'm surprised. He's been acting so weird lately."  
"Oh?" Ashley looked up. "In what way?"  
Tyler explained to them the events of last night, going into detail about the things which were uncharacteristic for Josh.  
"I see," Melanie pondered.  
"Maybe he's cheating on you?" Ashley said sarcastically.  
Melanie slapped her arm. "Don't say things like that! You know how he gets!"  
"That would make sense actually," Tyler said, his eyes squinting.  
"Great going, Ash," Melanie said forcefully.  
"What?" Ashley chuckled. "I'm obviously joking! Josh clearly loves you. Probably more than you realise he does."  
Tyler hummed in response.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, Tyler thought to himself. Josh would never be the type of guy to go out and cheat on him, he loves Tyler too much. He shook his head and returned to his laptop, his search for proposal ideas coming up short for him. He aimlessly clicked down through webpages, resting his head on his fist. This is pointless, he thought, as he closed his laptops lid and slid over his poetry journal. He picked up a pencil and decided to write what was on his heart.  
'Don't forget about me,  
Even when I doubt you,  
I'm no good without you.’  
He became agitated with himself for being paranoid about Josh cheating.

Suddenly, he was pulled out his thoughts by the high pitched ringing coming from his phone. He checked to see who was calling. 'Joshy <3' was displayed at the top, with a small square photo of Tyler kissing him on the cheek underneath. He scrambled to answer the call.  
"Hello?" Tyler said, almost a little too excited.  
"Hey babe, just quickly calling you to let you know I'll be home a bit late tonight," Josh's voice said from the speaker.  
"Oh, okay," Tyler said in a disappointed tone. "How come?"  
"I just have a few things to sort out before this race next week, just some competitor’s forms and stuff, you know."  
"Well don't be too long getting home, okay?" Tyler said sternly. Josh laughed.  
"I promise. I won't be out all night; hopefully I'll be home by 7 at the latest."  
"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
"Yep, see you later babe, love you!" Josh exclaimed.  
"I love you too," Tyler replied as the phone beeped to signal the call had ended.

Tyler began thinking again as he stared at his phone - couldn't they just get him to do the race competitor forms another day instead of keeping Josh behind? Then a lightbulb went off in Tyler's head.  
"The race," Tyler whispered to himself, a smile appearing on his face. It was the perfect proposal idea: after the race when Josh crosses the finishing line, Tyler would be there to greet him, then bam! He would pop the question!  
I think that's the cutest proposal I could ever do! Tyler thought to himself. Providing Josh still loves me and not someone else. He rolled his eyes at his own mind. Man, was he a paranoid mess!


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before Josh’s parent’s barbecue. Josh had the day off, so he and Tyler decided to go grocery shopping to purchase a few items to bring. They settled that they would bring some alcohol and snacks such as crisps and peanuts, along with a bouquet of flowers to thank Josh’s parents for having them over. Both of their parents where cool with their sons dating now, but at the start of their relationship things where pretty different, to the point where when Tyler’s mum caught the boys making out on her son’s bed, Tyler was nearly forbidden from leaving his room again.

The taxi pulled up outside the grocery store. Josh paid the driver whilst Tyler got out and found a trolley. The boys walked through the sliding glass doors and scanned the store to find which aisle they would need. Tyler pushed the trolley while Josh seemed more interested in analysing the magazines on the display stands.

They began strolling down the fresh produce aisle, since Josh’s diet meant they often ran low on fruit and vegetables first. Tyler let Josh browse the selection and place what he wanted into the basket. Josh could tell Tyler was a little bored, so decided to sneak behind him and gently pick him up by the waist. Tyler squealed in surprise.  
“What did you do that for?” he laughed.  
“I was trying to put you into the cart,” Josh smirked.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because I wanna check you out and take you home,” Josh joked, making a clicking sound as he winked. Tyler groaned as he laughed rolling his eyes.

“Hey! Josh!” A voice behind them called. Josh peeked past Tyler to see who was calling him. It was Brendon, one of Josh’s friends from the athletics centre he trained at.  
“Brendon! Hey!” He called back, walking around Tyler to go and hug his friend.  
“What’s going on man? Fancy running into you here!” Brendon laughed as he forcefully patted Josh on the back.  
“Just out getting a few things for this weekend.”  
“Oh, right! The barbecue!” Brendon recalled. “I can't wait!”  
“Me neither,” Josh replied. He then remembered Tyler was behind him. “Oh! Brendon you remember Tyler,” Josh said as he moved over for Tyler. “Ty, this is Brendon from the centre.”  
Tyler put his hand out to greet him, “It’s nice to meet you, Josh has told me a lot about you!”  
Brendon shook Tyler’s hand. “Likewise, I’ve heard a lot about you aswell!” Brendon replied with a smile, his eyes opening slightly.  
“So, Josh, do you just not train anymore?” Brendon asked. “Every time I go to the centre by mid-afternoon they tell me you’ve already left.”  
Tyler’s face became puzzled.  
“Um, no, I’ve been going there,” Josh hesitated.  
“Yeah, he’s been staying there until quite late recently,” Tyler added, his brow slightly furrowed.  
“Oh, okay,” Brendon seemed puzzled. “That's a bit odd then.”  
Josh could feel the beads of sweat form on his forehead. “Well, hopefully I’ll see you there next week?” Josh said slightly frantic.  
“Yeah, sure,” Brendon nodded with a smile.  
“Cool. Well, we should get our shopping done and be off, so I’ll see you around!” Josh was more frantic now, turning away down the aisle to escape the conversation. Brendon looked confused. Tyler watched Josh as he escaped, then turned back to Brendon. “It was nice to meet you, I’ll see you at the barbecue.”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Brendon replied, as Tyler turned to catch up with Josh.

“What was that about?” Tyler asked, his eyes fixed on Josh as they walked through the store.  
“What do you mean?” Josh was avoiding eye contact with him.  
“Well, I don't think you could have gotten out of the conversation any quicker than you did,” Tyler began. “And I thought you had been staying late at training?”  
“I have,” Josh replied, his tone sharp. “What’s with all the questions? Jeez.”  
Tyler no longer liked Josh’s tone, and stopped dead in his tracks halfway down one of the aisles. “Are you cheating on me?”  
Josh halted. He stood still for a second, before turning round to face Tyler. “You what?”  
“You heard me,” Tyler looked at Josh blankly, despite his legs feeling like they was about to give out from fear of the answer. “Are you cheating on me?”  
“No!” Josh scrunched his face in confusion. “What would give you that idea?”  
“Well, you’ve been acting pretty shifty lately,” Tyler said, his eyes focused on Josh.  
“Wha-, how the hell have I been acting shifty?” Josh asked, his face still scrunched. “You know what, I’m not doing this here, not in public.” Josh shook his head as he turned back down the aisle. Tyler gave chase to him.  
“Well if you’re not cheating on me then what's going on?”  
“I can't say.”  
Tyler rolled his eyes. “Why not?”  
Josh turned to Tyler as he rolled his eyes, nearly slapping a hand on the trolley. “Because, I just can’t,” Josh said sternly, his eyes piercing into Tyler’s.  
“Fine,” Tyler replied pouting slightly. “If that's how you want to be,” he turned and stomped out of the aisle.  
“Where are you going?” Josh called after him.  
“I’ll see you back at home.” Tyler was gone, leaving Josh stood in the middle of the aisle shaking his head.

Later that evening back at their apartment, things between Josh and Tyler were quiet. Neither wanted to talk to the other, deciding to avoid each other as best as they could. Tyler decided to spend his time locked away in his studio, which was converted from the second bedroom in their apartment. Josh was watching TV, as Tyler opened the door of his studio and made his way over to the opposite end of the sofa from Josh, the air between them still cold. He sat down and focused on the screen, but couldn't help but notice Josh out of the corner of his eye. Bubbles of guilt started to build in his stomach, fearing he may have hurt not only Josh, but their relationship aswell. Tyler felt bad for his accusations, knowing they was probably nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him again.  
He took a deep breath as he looked at Josh. “Josh?”  
“What.” He was still focusing on the TV, his position tense.  
Tyler ignored Josh’s harsh tone as he sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
“Okay.” Josh replied, his tone unchanged.  
“No, I mean it,” Tyler began as he sat his leg on the sofa to face Josh. “I’ve been really stupid lately, and, and I’ve only ended up hurting you.”  
Josh turned his eyes slightly towards Tyler.  
“But, I can't help but get overly worried about things like that because, well, I love you, I really frigging love you, and the thought of losing you, it, it just,” Tyler could feel tears welling in his eyes. “It scares me. To the point where I do stupid things that only end up hurting you, and I, and I-” tears escaped from Tyler's eye. He placed his head in his hands as he sobbed.  
Josh felt his stomach twist. Even if Tyler had hurt his feelings, he still loved him and hated seeing him cry. He moved over to Tyler and engulfed him in a hug. “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Josh said gently as he rubbed Tyler’s back. “I understand. But I promise you I’m not going anywhere, okay?”  
Tyler nodded as he looked up from his hands, his eyes red and puffy. “Okay,” Tyler looked deep into Josh’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Josh.”  
“I forgive you,” Josh said with a calm smile. “But you have to trust me, okay?”  
“I do trust you,” Tyler replied, his eyes still wet from tears. “I guess I just don’t have confidence in myself.”  
Josh placed a finger under Tyler’s chin to make him look at him again. “Well you should. Because no one else on this planet compares to you, Tyler.”  
Tyler smiled as he leaned forward to hug Josh. Josh returned the hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tyler’s neck.  
“Can you at least tell me what’s going on?” Tyler joked.  
Josh laughed. “I really can’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the barbecue. The boys weren't expected to be there until 2pm, so Josh decided to spend the morning getting his hair cut by Ashley at Colors, so as to look presentable to their parents. Tyler spent longer than usual choosing an outfit for the event. Even though they’d known him for 3 years, he still liked to make a good impression whenever he met Josh’s parents, especially if he was going to be asking for their sons hand in marriage. He opted to go for something different than his usual black attire, and chose to wear a short sleeve sky blue button shirt and purple linen shorts. He figured since the weather was hot, black really wouldn't be the best colour for today.

Josh walked through the apartment door half an hour before they had to leave.  
“Hey, Ty, could you come out here for a second?” Josh called.  
Tyler made his way out of their bedroom thinking aloud to himself, making sure they had everything they needed to take. His thoughts were stopped as he gasped a little when he saw Josh. He had dyed his hair a bright, almost neon yellow. It glowed in the bright light coming in from outside. Josh smiled when he saw Tyler’s reaction. “Well, what do you think?”  
Tyler was shocked at first, but thought the colour really suited him. “I love it! What made you choose that colour?”  
“Well,” Josh began. “I took inspiration from that painting you did the other day.”  
Tyler could feel his cheeks blushing. “I didn't know you even saw that?” He said with a dorky smile, making his way over to Josh.  
“I sure did,” Josh said as he put his arms around Tyler now that he was close enough. “And I loved it.”  
Tyler smiled at the ground, then looked back at Josh. “And I love you.”

After a short taxi ride, the boys arrived outside Josh’s parents’ house. Josh paid the driver as Tyler got their bags of alcohol and snacks and the bouquet of flowers out of the boot. They stood next to each other as the taxi drove off, admiring the modern looking house that stood before them.  
“Ready to go in?” Josh asked. He knew how nervous Tyler got when meeting his parents.  
Tyler took a deep breathe in. “Yep, let's do this.”  
They walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell. A short second later, Josh’s mum answered the door with an apron tied around her waist.  
“Ahh, there they are!” She cheered excitedly, holding her arms out to hug the boys.  
“Hi, mom,” Josh said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“My, Josh,” his Mum started, admiring the vibrancy of her son’s hair. “Your hair color is lovely!”  
“Thanks, Mom!” he replied with a smile.  
“Tyler, you’re looking very well,” Josh’s mum said as she went in to hug him.  
“Thank you, Mrs Dun, you’re looking very lovely yourself!” Tyler replied accepting the hug. “These are for you and your husband,” he said as they parted, offering her the bouquet of pastel coloured flowers.  
“Oh, you boys, you didn’t have to get us anything!” Mrs Dun said graciously, admiring the beauty of the bouquet.  
“Well it’s just a little thank you for having us over,” Josh insisted.  
“We brought some drinks and snacks aswell,” Tyler chimed in.  
“That’s very lovely of you two,” Mrs Dun said graciously. “Please, come in!”  
The boys wiped their shoes on the door mat and made their way to the garden at the back of the house.

The Dun’s garden was a reasonably big space, almost double the size of Tyler and Josh’s apartment. Trees and plants of many varieties and colours lined the perimeter. The lawn was an inviting shade of lush green. Both of their families were mingling on the stone patio at the side of the garden before noticing the boys had arrived. Brendon and Pete, Josh’s friends from the athletics centre he trained at, had also managed to make it. Tyler looked around for Ashley and Melanie, but couldn't see them, before he was caught up in the flurry of greetings. It had been a long time since he had seen his family, let alone Josh’s. The fact that both families got along brought him immense comfort however. The boys made their way around the gathering, greeting and talking to a couple of people at a time.

“You boys look like you could use these,” a voice said from behind them as they finished talking to Tyler’s nan. They turned to see Brendon and Pete approaching them carrying two clear plastic cups containing beer.  
“Hey, guys!” Josh chuckled as he saw them, making his way over to hug his friends. The boys accepted the drinks that had been brought over for them, Tyler instantly taking a swig. The cold, crisp texture of the drink refreshed his mouth immediately.  
“Hey, I’m sorry if I made things awkward the other day aswell,” Brendon said.  
“Nah, you’re good,” Josh chuckled. “Sorry for blowing you off like that though, things have been a bit mental lately.”  
“Don't mention it mate, no offence taken.”  
Tyler admired how easy going Josh’s friends were. He often felt unsafe around the majority of guys due to a past with bullying and homophobia, but these guys seemed really cool. Tyler could easily hang out with them. He listened as Josh made conversation with the guys, enjoying the little quips and jokes being made. Suddenly, he could feel Josh’s hand in his own, their fingers lacing together. Tyler looked puzzled for a second, looking at Josh to clarify if he was actually doing it. It was a shock to him as Josh didn't like holding hands with Tyler in public due to fear of being attacked, but he figured if Josh felt comfortable enough to do it here, they must be amongst really good company. He relished in the moment, pressing his arm against Josh’s so as to close the gap between them a bit more.

A short while afterwards, Tyler noticed out the corner of his eye the distinct colours of turquoise blue, black and purple hair. His head turned to spot Ashley and Melanie had arrived.  
“Hey, girls!” Tyler called over to them, leaning behind Josh so as to not disrupt his conversation.  
“Blurryface!” Ashley called back as she spotted Tyler. He let go of Josh’s hand and made his way over to the girls.  
“Hey, looks like I’m not the late one for once!” Tyler joked as he hugged the girls individually.  
“Well, we just thought we would show you how it feels to have your friends be late to something,” Ashley said sarcastically. “What ya drinking?” She asked, noticing the cup in Tyler’s hand.  
“Just a beer, shall we get you guys a drink aswell?”  
“Err, yeah!” Ashley replied with a smile, earning a laugh from Melanie as they walked over to the Dun’s kitchen.  
They stepped through the opened double glass doors to the array of drinks bottles and cans on the white kitchen island. Ashley instantaneously picked up a plastic cup and began to unscrew a bottle of vodka. Melanie opted for one of the cans of cider, lightly tapping the top before pulling the tab.

“So, much happened since we last saw each other?” Ashley asked, now opening a can of energy drink to pour into her cup.  
Tyler could tell Josh had told her about the argument they’d had during his haircut. She had a way of getting things out of people. “No, not really, just the usual.”  
Ashley clanged the can onto the counter, giving Tyler a disapproving look. “That's not what I’ve heard.”  
Tyler glared at her.  
“Why, what’s been going on?” Melanie asked, genuinely unknowing. Tyler loved how unassuming and innocent she could be.  
He rolled his eyes. “Josh and I might have had a bit of an argument yesterday,” he admitted.  
“About what?” Melanie asked, her face concerned.  
“I-” Tyler began. “May have accused him of cheating on me.”  
Melanie shot daggers at Ashley with her eyes.  
“What? I had nothing to do with it!” she defended.  
“Yes you did!” Melanie retaliated. “You got poor Blurry all paranoid with your little joke about Josh cheating.”  
“You make me sound like I’m seven,” Tyler joked. Melanie pouted as she gently rubbed his arm.  
“But that's literally all I did, make a joke.” She turned to Tyler. “And is he cheating on you?”  
“No,” Tyler replied.  
“Well, there we go, I rest my case,” Ashley said proudly, taking a mouthful of her drink.  
Melanie couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes.  
“Oh!” Tyler exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. He scanned the room quickly to make sure no one else was in ear shot. “I worked out how I’m going to propose to Josh!”  
Ashley’s eyes lit up as she placed her drink on the counter. “Oh my god, please do tell us!”  
Melanie began listening intently.  
“Well, after Josh’s race next week, as he crosses the finishing line, I’ll be there to greet him, and then that’s when I’ll drop to one knee and propose!”  
“Aww,” Melanie cooed, her eyes welling up. “That sounds so adorable!”  
“Our little Blurry’s going to get married!” Ashley said excitedly, trying her hardest not to scream.  
Tyler laughed. “Well, I still have to ask his parents if I can take their son’s hand in marriage, but then there’s no guarantee that Josh will say yes.”  
“Are you frigging kidding me?” Ashley said sternly. “Tyler, he’s going to say yes. I know it.”  
“You think so?” Tyler asked, looking at Melanie as she nodded, trying her hardest to fight back tears.

The barbecue was well under way, with freshly cooked meats of all varieties coming off of the grill. Tyler was highly impressed with Mr Dun’s grilling abilities, enjoying every bite of food which wasn't calorie controlled. Josh on the other hand was working his way through a bowl of salad his aunt had brought as a garnish, not wanting to take any chances before his race next week.  
“You are allowed to have one day to enjoy actual food,” Tyler mentioned to Josh, leaning in his chair.  
“I’m sure I probably am,” Josh began. “But I don't wanna take any chances. A lot rides on me doing well in this race!”  
Tyler looked at him confused. “Like what?”  
“Well, it could be worth quite a bit of money if I do well in it.”  
Tyler pouted in fairness. They could do with some extra money, especially if Josh accepted his marriage proposal. He looked at Josh’s bowl of food to notice how little he was actually eating.  
“Are you feeling okay? You haven't eaten a whole lot,” he asked.  
“Yeah, I’m just not feeling very hungry today for some reason.” Josh replied.

Once the grilling was over and the majority of the family and friends had full stomachs, the mingling resumed. Tyler and Josh started talking to Tyler’s parents, catching up on what the boys had been up to and what was new in his parent’s lives. Tyler glanced over to Josh by his side to notice he was looking a little pale and uneasy.  
“Babe, are you okay?” Tyler asked.  
“Um, yeah,” Josh began, his hands clammy. “Actually, could you excuse me for a second?” He walked back into the house.  
“I wonder what that was about?” Tyler asked as he watched Josh walk off.  
“I’m sure he’s fine,” his mum replied.

A little while later, Josh reappeared from the house, some colour returned to his face. Tyler was deep in conversation with his mum about a TV program they had both caught the other day, when Josh came over and placed a hand on his elbow. “Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.  
“Um, sure,” Tyler said, as he allowed Josh to pull him away. The boys stood in the middle of the lawn. “What's up, babe?” Tyler asked.  
Josh took a deep breath in, his eyes closed. The sound of talking amongst everyone else slowly diminished.  
“Tyler, I just want to say, how much I love you,” Josh began, taking a hold of Tyler’s hand. “You mean more to me than I can put into words. You’re the reason I get up in the morning, and the reason I go to sleep feeling happy. The last three years that we’ve been together have been the most magical, amazing years of my life so far, and I thank God every day that I get to be the one you give your love to.”  
Tyler couldn't help but smile. “Josh, I wouldn't want to give my love to anyone else but you.”  
Josh looked to the ground, then back at Tyler. “Tyler, there’s a reason my parents have been nice enough to hold this barbecue today, and why all of our loved ones and those closest to us have been invited. It’s because we’re hoping to celebrate something, but it just depends on your answer.”  
Tyler could feel his heart racing in his chest. “Josh,” he started, but couldn't finish.  
“Tyler, there’s something I need to ask you,” Josh said, his hand going in his pocket.  
Josh dropped to one knee, presenting from his pocket a small black box.  
“Tyler Robert Joseph, will you marry me?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Will you marry me?” The question echoed around Tyler’s brain like a choir of angels. He couldn't believe it! A couple of days ago he thought he had lost Josh, but now here he was, in front of him on one knee asking to spend the rest of his life with him. The sounds of their friends and family gasping and exclamations of "Oh, my god"s around them didn't even enter Tyler’s ears. All he could do was stand there, his eyes and mouth wide open in surprise. He wanted to answer but couldn't get the words out. He was unsure if it was all just a dream. But after what felt like forever, Tyler managed to respond.  
“Yes.”  
Their friends and family exploded in applause and celebration, as Josh’s face lit up brighter than his yellow hair in the beaming sunshine. He opened the small black box to reveal a plain, black ring. Josh knew Tyler wasn't a fan of jewellery, but if he was to wear it, he would want something to collaborate with his usual black wardrobe. As he laid his eyes upon the band Josh had picked out for him, he immediately loved it. It was perfect. Josh slid the ring onto Tyler’s finger, then bounced up from his knee to wrap his arms around Tyler’s waist to hold him tightly. Tyler looked deep into Josh’s eyes as tears built in his own, and placed a long, loving kiss on his lips.  
“I love you so much, Josh,” Tyler said.  
“I love you too, Tyler,” he replied.

***

“Have I ever told you just how happy you make me?” Tyler asked Josh with a smile, his head resting on his arm. His other hand was on Josh’s chest as they laid in their bed together, his finger tracing patterns on his skin.  
Josh giggled. “You’ve mentioned it a couple of times. That's how I knew you was the one.”  
Tyler could feel himself blush as he smiled, however the room was too dark for Josh to see his reaction, so he placed a long kiss on Josh’s lips.  
“So, everything that's been going on lately,” Tyler started, Josh knowing exactly what he was about to ask.  
“I knew this would come up,” Josh laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been planning all of this.”  
“So, the night when you said the trains were full?” Tyler asked.  
“I was round your parents asking if I could marry you.”  
“And when you had the competitor’s forms to fill out?”  
“I was travelling with Ashley to pick up your ring from the other side of town.”  
“Wait, Halsey was in on this aswell?” Tyler said stunned.  
“Yep, right from the very beginning,” Josh chuckled. “She’s very sneaky, you know.”  
“Oh trust me, I know,” Tyler laughed.  
Josh brought his hand up to brush Tyler’s cheek with his fingers.  
“But it was all worth it in the end, because my boy said yes,” Josh said with a tired smile.  
“Do you know I was actually planning on asking you to marry me aswell?” Tyler giggled.  
“No,” Josh chuckled. “When was you going to do it?”  
“After your race next week,” Tyler replied. “When you crossed the finish line, I was going to be there to greet you, and then that's when I was going to do it.”  
“Aww, babe,” Josh cooed with a smile. “That was a really sweet idea!”  
“Yours was better though, so it's all good,” Tyler laughed.  
“Well I’m glad you liked it,” Josh said. “And I’m even more glad that you said yes.”  
“Of course, Josh. You mean the absolute world to me. No, you are the world to me. And I’m so, so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
Josh picked up Tyler’s hand with his own and placed a loving kiss on the back of it. Tyler relaxed into the bed, snuggling himself up to Josh, their limbs and bodies intertwining.  
“I love you, Josh.” Tyler said.  
“I love you too, Tyler.”  
The two of them laid in silence, listening to each other's heartbeats and the sounds of the world outside their window. And they couldn't be happier.

The next morning, as the sunlight streamed in through the window, Tyler awoke with a content smile. He opened his eyes slowly so as to look at his perfect now fiancé, but was disappointed to see he was in bed by himself. Tyler then remembered Josh had to go to training today, a wave of sadness washing over him. But he knew he couldn't stay in bed all day, he figured he would do some work aswell. After all, they needed the money now they was definitely getting married. Tyler flung the covers off of him and clambered out of bed.  
He walked out of the bedroom in just his bed shorts rubbing his eyes.  
“Good morning, sleepy head,” a voice said from the kitchen.  
Tyler was jumped from the unexpected voice, thinking he was alone in the apartment. He shot his head up to see Josh standing in their kitchen, with an array of breakfast foods presented across the table.  
“Wha- what are you doing here? I thought you had to go training?” Tyler asked, his face somewhere between panic and elation.  
“I took the day off,” Josh smirked. “I am going to spend today with my amazing, beautiful husband-to-be.” Josh made his was over to Tyler, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist, their bare torsos touching.  
Tyler was over the moon. “So, I have you all to myself today?”  
“You sure do, baby,” Josh giggled. ”And I have decided we don't even have to get dressed today, we don't have to do anything productive, if you want we can just spend the entire day snuggled on the sofa watching TV.” Tyler couldn't remember the last time they both had a day off just to do nothing. He was excited about getting to spend time with Josh just doing nothing but enjoying each other's company.  
“That sounds perfect.”  
“Good,” Josh started. “But first, I’ve cooked us a proper breakfast.”  
Tyler gazed at the breakfast. Eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, toast. Josh had been very busy in the kitchen it appeared.

The boys scoffed down the morning feast Josh had cooked for them, then spent the rest of the morning as planned watching a couple of episodes from a TV show they’d wanted to watch for a while.  
“Right, I’m going to go shower,” Tyler said as the credits rolled on the screen, peeling himself off of Josh’s chest.  
“Oh no you don't, mister. You’re not going anywhere!” Josh giggled as he pulled Tyler in closer to him.  
Tyler laughed. “But we absolutely stink!”  
“I don't care!” Josh laughed back.  
“Well I do!”  
“But I love you!” Josh playfully yelled as Tyler wrestled to get away from him.  
“And I love you,” Tyler chuckled. “But I don't love our stink right now!”  
Josh oinked at Tyler, making him burst out with laughter.  
“I’ll be back in a second,” Tyler giggled as he escaped Josh’s hold and stood up. “Unless you’d care to join me?” He said seductively, giving Josh a small wink.  
Josh bit his lip as he smiled. “You know what, I guess we do reek a bit,” Josh joked as he turned the TV off and sprang out of the sofa, taking Tyler by the hand and leading him into the bathroom. Tyler laughed playfully.

Their plan to spend the entire day doing nothing had been executed successfully. They managed to watch an entire season of a TV show as well as a movie. They were still laid out on the sofa as they watched their second movie. Tyler laid next to Josh with his hand tracing patterns on his bare chest. Even though they managed to wash themselves, Josh’s promise of not having to get dressed still went ahead. Josh was more than comfortable with gently running his fingers through Tyler's hair.  
“Can I ask you something?” Tyler said, looking up from his position of resting on Josh's bicep.  
“Of course.”  
“When we get married, who’s going to take whose name?”  
Josh pouted in thought. He went through the different combinations of their names in his head, seeing which one sounded better. “What if we were to hyphenate our names?”  
Tyler thought about it for a second. “So, like I would be Tyler Joseph-Dun?”  
“Exactly,” Josh smiled, liking how it sounded. “And I would be Josh Joseph-Dun.”  
Tyler gave a big, dorky smile. “I think it sounds perfect.”  
“So do I,” Josh replied with a smile back. “But I don’t think we should call ourselves Dun-Joseph.”  
Tyler looked at Josh puzzled. “Why not?”  
Josh smirked at Tyler. “Because Tyler Dun-Joseph makes it sound like you’ve slept with someone else.”  
It took a second for the joke to register with Tyler, but when he realised it actually sounded like ‘Tyler done Joseph’, he couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes. He buried his head into Josh’s chest. “I swear it's a good thing I love you sometimes.”  
Josh laughed back. “And I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, it was the night before Josh’s race. He had spent the days prior training endlessly so as to ensure he was ready, but today he was advised to take the day off so as to give his body time to relax and recover. Tyler spent the whole day fussing over Josh, doing anything and everything he could to help calm his nerves and get him race ready. They laid in bed that evening as per usual, except Josh was unable to sleep, anxiety and nerves storming his emotions. Tyler was snuggled up to Josh so as to comfort him. He stroked Josh’s soft, Yellow curls, a trick he knew usually made Josh sleepy.  
“You’re going to be great tomorrow,” he said gently.  
“I know,” Josh said hesitantly. “But I still feel really frigging nervous.”  
“Why though?” Tyler asked. “I’ve never known you to get so nervous before a race before?”  
“Well,” Josh sighed. “I feel like a lot rests on this. As I’ve said before, a lot of money could be on offer for this. There's going to be a lot of sports agents and big time athletic coaches present, if I can impress them that could take my career to another level.”  
Tyler hummed. “Listen, I know the money is a good factor to it all, but you really don't have to put so much pressure on yourself. We'll survive no matter what.”  
“But what about our outstanding rent? What about being able to pay for goods and services? What about our upcoming wedding?” Josh panicked.  
Tyler shushed him gently. “We will find a way to make it through all of those, even if I have to marry you behind our dumpster.” Tyler joked.  
Josh laughed. “I suppose.” He could feel his eyes becoming heavier thanks to Tyler caressing his hair.  
“You have nothing to worry about. You’ll be ace.”  
Josh tried to suppress a yawn, feeling himself begin to drift off to sleep.  
“Thanks, Ty,” Josh said gently. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Tyler replied. “Sweet dreams.”

***

Josh had finished doing his stretches amongst the other athletes as Tyler pushed his way through the crowd of people.  
“Hey, babe,” Tyler huffed as he made it to Josh. “The girls have us a spot to watch you, I just wanted to come and wish you luck before you race.” Ashley and Melanie had made it down to support Josh along with Brendon and Pete. While the girls had little interest in anything to do with sports, they came along to not only support Josh but offer some emotional support to Tyler, of who was nervous for him.  
“Thanks, babe. I really appreciate it.”  
“Could all athletes make their way to the starting line please?” A voice called over the crowd.  
“Well, here we go!” Josh said with a smile, trying his best to conceal his fear.  
“You’ve got this.” Tyler enforced. He wrapped his arms around Josh and placed a firm but loving kiss on his lips. “For good luck,” Tyler smirked as he pulled away.  
Josh could hear the race was almost ready to begin. “See you at the finish line!” He chuckled as he joined the other athletes.  
“Go get ‘em Josh!” Tyler cheered as Josh walked away.

“How's he doing?” Melanie asked as Tyler joined the group, forcing his way through the crowds that lined the streets.  
“He’s nervous but I think that's just natural,” Tyler replied.  
“He’s got this, the man’s a legend!” Pete said through the noise of the crowd.  
They all looked up to one of the many screens that had been set up along the course as the street fell silent for the starting gun.  
“Can you see him?” Ashley asked.  
“There he is!” Tyler cheered pointing to the screen, Josh's vibrant yellow hair barely visible.  
“On your marks,” the Race Starter called, shortly followed by a loud bang.  
The crowd erupted in support as the athletes took off, a long race ahead of them. Tyler and the others couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of the event, cheering and screaming in support of Josh.

Fifteen minutes later, Josh managed to make his way to the front of the race. They turned the curve of the street towards where Tyler and the others were based.  
“Here they come!” Brendon screamed to the others, the sound of running feet unmistakable.  
After a few seconds, the race was in full view for the group, with Josh being one of the front runners.  
The group screamed and hollered in excitement.  
Josh could hear them through the rest of the crowd, giving him a much needed boost in energy. The athletes where soon past the group and out of view. A few minutes later, the race was coming towards the first water station. A number of the athletes picked up the cups and bottles of water as they ran past, rehydrating themselves.

The water was a blessing to Josh, sweat drenching his entire being. Even though he had fallen behind in order to sustain himself for the rest of the race, he was focused on looking forwards, ignoring anything else around him.  
The athletes had finished their waters, discarding the containers on the track. A bottle had made its way into Josh’s path, getting caught up underneath his foot.  
Before he knew what had happened, Josh was flying forwards towards the tarmac ground.  
A sharp pain pierced through his knee as he hit the track, the coarse texture doing further damage as Josh slid and rolled further along, before lying in a heap as the other athletes ran past.  
Tyler stopped breathing in that moment. The sounds of the rest of the group gasping and exclaiming became inaudible to him as he stood frozen in fear for Josh. The image on the screen of Josh lying on the floor imprinted itself in Tyler's mind, seeming to last for hours longer than it did. As Tyler came back to his senses, he shoved his way through the crowds in order to make his way to Josh. The rest of the group followed suit.

Tyler ran up to where Josh was being seen to by paramedics, his adrenaline overpowering the fact he was out of breath. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Josh sat down in a chair. His face and arms where bloodied and scratched, with dirt covering him in flecks and patches. A paramedic was seeing to Josh’s knee, causing him to scream and wince in pain as they tended to it. Tyler stood frozen again; terrified by the image of the man he loved looking almost broken.  
The rest of the group caught up with Tyler, noticing the same visual as him.  
“Oh my God, Josh, are you okay?” Brendon yelled.  
Josh could only shake his head, his hand covering his face as he winced in pain once more.  
“We’re going to have to get him to a hospital,” one of the paramedics explained, walking over to the group.  
“The hospital?!” Melanie exclaimed. “Why, how bad is it?”  
“We believe he’s fractured his knee, as well as receiving a number of cuts and scrapes from the fall.”  
The entire group stood with faces of worry. Tyler could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
“An ambulance is already on its way,” the paramedic explained. “Are any of you immediate family to accompany him in the back?”  
The question registered with Tyler, despite still standing frozen. He managed to raise a hand as he responded, “I am.”  
“Okay. If you want to wait with us while we wait for the ambulance.”  
The others tried to conduct themselves. “Tyler, we’ll wait for you both at the hospital, okay?” Pete assured.  
“Okay,” Tyler replied, his voice weak.  
“We’ll make our way there now,” Melanie instructed, the group turning to catch transport.  
“He’s going to be okay,” Ashley said, trying her best to hide the worry in her voice as she hugged Tyler from behind. She then caught up with the rest of the group to travel to the hospital.

Josh came to his senses about what was going on around him, noticing Tyler stood still. “Tyler,” Josh said in relief, overjoyed that his fiancé was close by.  
Tyler’s need to care for Josh kicked in, as he made his way over to him. “I’m right here Josh,” he said as he knelt down beside him.  
“Thank God,” Josh sighed.  
“Oh my God, I was so scared,” Tyler said breaking down into tears.  
“I’m going to be fine,” Josh assured him.  
The ambulance soon turned up, with Tyler helping the paramedics carry Josh to the back of it before driving to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! Thank you so much for the support for this fic so far! For my first ever posted fanfic the support it's received has been really cool :) I've decided I'm going to be updating this now every 50+ hits, so get readin' ya'll!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler sat in silence. He had fallen completely numb to everything around him. The sounds of people talking, clocks ticking and phones ringing were wasted on his ears. He had even become numb to how uncomfortable the waiting room chair was. All he could do was sit there and silently pray in his mind that Josh would walk through the A&E doors as if nothing had happened. The image of Josh bloodied and grazed kept flashing in Tyler’s mind, his own anxiety and paranoia distorting the image into one of near death. His mind had become a storm he couldn't have prepared for. He felt trapped to his own emotions and flashbacks, such as the image of Josh rolling across the track and laying on the floor, accompanied by the feeling of Tyler’s heart-stopping as it happened replaying with the visuals.

“Tyler!” Ashley snapped.  
Tyler was whisked back to his senses as he glared back at her for yelling. “What?”  
“God man, I’ve been calling you for five minutes,” Ashley said sternly.  
“Sorry, just got a lot on my mind.”  
“I know,” Ashley sighed, feeling bad for snapping. “Do you want a drink? The others have gone to get some already.”  
“I’m fine,” Tyler said solemnly.  
“No, you’re not. I’ll get you something fizzy to boost your sugars up again. All this adrenaline must have you exhausted.”  
Tyler smiled slightly. Even though he often thought of Melanie as the mother figure of the group, he admired how Ashley was able to step up in times of need, despite her often carefree nature.  
Ashley stood up and walked over to the others at the vending machines at the opposite end of the Hospital waiting room. Tyler looked at his friends and felt a wave of hope gently wash over him. No matter what would happen, he knew his friends would be there for not only him but Josh aswell.

“Tyler Joseph?” A nurse called out to the waiting room. Tyler’s heart jumped into his throat as he feared what she was about to say. He raised a hand and walked over to her, the others following suit.  
“Is it about Josh? Is he okay?” Tyler panicked.  
The nurse gave him a reassuring smile. “He’s absolutely fine; I’m just here to take you all to him.”  
Tyler was relieved. He would finally be able to see Josh again after what felt like decades of waiting. The woman escorted them through the doors and around the winding hospital corridors.

They turned a final corner into a row of curtains and beds, one of which contained Josh. Tyler’s eyes lit up as he spotted his face - albeit slightly plastered, but it was still Josh.  
“Here he is,” the woman said as they walked up to his bed.  
“Hey guys,” Josh laughed, lying back on the bed, his knee raised and supported.  
Tyler couldn't help himself. He rushed to the side of the bed and threw his arms around him, sliding his hands through the gap between Josh and the bed so as to completely engulf him. Tyler could feel himself welling up again; the familiar, natural smell of Josh fortifying that he was okay.  
Josh laughed, wrapping an arm around him in response. “Babe, it’s okay. I’m okay.”  
“I was so worried though,” Tyler whispered. Melanie could feel her eyes welling up from seeing how much these boys loved each other.  
“What’re his injuries, Nurse?” Pete asked.  
“Fracture to the knee, multiple small cuts and grazes,” she recited. “But overall, nothing too serious.”  
“That's alright then,” said Brendon. “How long till he’s back up and running again?”  
“It will take some time, most likely between six to eight weeks.”  
“That's not too long then,” Brendon replied, trying his best to put a silver lining on proceedings. “Ty, we’ll all help with his recovery.”  
Tyler smiled widely out of gratitude as the others nodded their heads in agreement. “Thanks, guys, that really means a lot.”  
“I’ll leave you all to catch up,” the nurse said chirpily. “If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.”  
“Thank you, Nurse,” Melanie said with a smile as the nurse walked back down the row of beds to continue her duties.

Some hours had passed at the hospital. Once they were happy knowing Josh was in good hands, Ashley, Melanie, Pete and Brendon made their way back home. Tyler refused to move from Josh’s bedside however, fussing and taking care of him with any little things he needed. The boys ended up getting deep into conversation, managing to catch up and discuss topics they wouldn't normally think to talk about. Due to their often busy schedules, their daily conversations never really went further than how their days had been. Both of them enjoyed spending time with the other in a deeper, more personal exchange. Even though they had been dating for three years, the conversation they were having at that moment made them feel as though they was on their first date again, despite being in a hospital.  
Even though they spent the time laughing and reminiscing, Josh could soon sense some concern lurking in Tyler.  
“Are you ok, Ty?” Josh asked at a convenient point. “You seem a bit worried.”  
“Yeah, it's just-“ Tyler paused to think. “I’m worried about our situation, money wise.”  
Josh sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. “I know. I’m trying my best not to think about it because I’m genuinely scared about it.”  
“But it's something we need to discuss,” Tyler said hesitantly, knowing the last thing they could do was sweep the entire thing under the rug - as much as they both wanted to. “What should we do?”  
“I have no idea,” Josh sighed, holding Tyler’s hand and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “All I know is we need money.”  
Both of them knew deep down one possible option was to postpone getting married, but didn't want to say the words out loud. The thought of not getting married made both of them near sick.  
“You know what,” Tyler chimed up after being deep in thought. “I’ll get a job.”  
“But you have a job,” Josh said matter of fact.  
Tyler giggled. “No, like a proper job. With a proper income."  
Josh looked at him concerned. “I couldn't ask you to do that, you would hate having a normal job. You always said so yourself.”  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Tyler smirked. “Besides, it’s going to be a while until you can get a job aswell, so I should probably get the ball rolling.”  
Josh wasn't sure if it was the strong pain killers he was on or just sheer pride, but he could feel himself welling up as he smiled at Tyler. “I love you,” he said, inviting Tyler to lean in for a kiss. “But who said I was getting a job aswell?” He joked.  
“Babe,” Tyler replied sassily. “If I’m going to have to work the daily grind, I’m bringing you down with me.”


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Tyler decided he would get a job to support himself and Josh. After a lot of searching around for something local, he came up trumps when Melanie told him of a friend of hers who ran an art supplies shop was looking for a new member of staff. Tyler leaped at the opportunity, thinking that being surrounded by art supplies would make his working life more bearable. The thought of receiving a discount on supplies also made him giddy with excitement. Melanie put him in touch with her friend Claire Boucher, who was incredibly impressed with Tyler’s knowledge for all things to do with art, deciding to hire him that very day. The shop – called ‘Art Angels’, was also conveniently close to their apartment, almost a stone’s throw away from Ashley’s salon, making Tyler question why he had never visited this place before. Tyler’s job at the store was simple – to help customers with any questions they may have in regards to what works best, what they should be using and how they could use the supplies, and then ring the customer’s purchases through on the tills. He would also have to maintain stock throughout the day, and generally help keep the store organised. What he wasn’t prepared for however was just how busy the store was, as a couple of streets away was the local arts college, meaning the majority of the customer base would be students of many different ages. Tyler tried to keep up with the busy work load throughout the day, but found it incredibly difficult to juggle the multiple responsibilities placed upon him. He particularly struggled with operating the tills, since technology and operations weren’t his forte.

Tyler would often come home from his shifts at the store feeling exhausted and dishevelled. Josh felt guilty, as all he was able to do was spend his days at home resting his leg. He managed to find some uses for himself however, often becoming an open ear for Tyler to vent his frustrations to. He laughed to himself how Tyler would rest his head on Josh’s lap as he would play with his hair whilst Tyler talked about his day, coming across as a really intimate therapy session. After the fifth night of Tyler coming home feeling deflated, Josh decided he would do everything in his power to turn his fiancé’s days around, reminiscing about how Tyler would often have dinner cooked for him after he had been at training all day. He also thought about how Tyler was always there for him through thick and thin, even at the start of their relationship. Josh decided now would really be the time to start making it up to him. He decided that every night when Tyler got home from work, he would do something really special for him.

After working another nine hour shift, Tyler walked through the door feeling knackered as usual.  
“Hey, I’m home,” he called into the apartment, but was surprised when he noticed Josh wasn’t resting on the sofa. Tyler looked around puzzled. “Josh, are you home?”  
“Could you help me in the bathroom, Ty?” Josh called from the other room. Tyler panicked slightly, unsure if Josh had slipped, but then thought he most likely just needed help getting off of the toilet. Tyler walked into the bathroom to be greeted by the aroma of Lavender, with golden flickering lights illuminating the walls around the bath.  
“Surprise,” Josh smirked, sitting on the closed toilet seat lid. He had run Tyler a warm, steaming bath, with a thick layer of bubbles covering the water.  
“Josh, what’s this for?” Tyler asked, his face bemused.  
“Well you see, I’m fed up of seeing you come home in a bad mood while all I do all day is sit on my ass and rest this leg, so I’ve decided from now on I’m going to do something special for you for when you come home to help turn things around,” Josh explained. “Starting with tonight, and a lovely warm bubble bath.”  
Tyler could feel himself welling up from the incredibly sweet gesture, not helped by how tired he felt. “Josh, I dunno what to say,”  
“You don’t have to say anything,” Josh replied. “Just use this time to rest and relax.”  
Tyler made his way over to Josh, wrapping him in a hug and kissing him on the top of the head. “Thank you.”  
“No problem at all,” Josh said with a smile. “Now get your ass into that water before it goes cold!”  
Tyler laughed as he began to strip off his clothes, not caring that Josh was in the room watching. After all, he was sure Josh had seen much worse in the three years that they had been together.  
“And um, will you be joining me amongst the bubbles?” Tyler said cheekily from over his shoulder as he slipped his boxers off to reveal his bare bottom.  
Josh laughed. “As much as I would love to, the bath is a bit of a tricky place for me to be at the moment,” he said, gesturing to his knee. “But I have no problem with just admiring the view.”  
Tyler gave him a cheeky wink as he dipped his feet into the water, the shock of the heat causing him to ease into it slowly.  
Once he was submerged in the balmy water, he exhaled deeply as the warmth slowly faded his aches and pains away. He let out a small moan from how good the bath felt.  
Josh smiled widely, knowing he had accomplished something good for the man he loved. “So, how was your day?”

Josh stayed true to his word, managing to arrange something special and relaxing for Tyler every night he came home from work. The night after the bath, Josh had prepared a romantic dinner for them, complete with candles and some cheap wine they had knocking around in one of the cupboards, since they wasn’t exactly in a position to be splurging out on luxuries. It was also because of this reason that the food they would be having at the candle lit dinner was some left over Chinese from the night before. Josh still made the effort however to try and present it all nicely on the plates. Tyler still found the meal to be incredibly sweet and praised Josh on being able to make the most of what they had. This would be continued the next night Tyler would come home from work, with Josh setting up a massage for Tyler on their bed using some of the lotions and oils they had lying around in their bathroom cabinets. This also enabled Josh to use his knowledge of sports massage to make sure he hit the key areas for Tyler, loosening up any tight muscles he may have received from the strains of work. As the days went by, Tyler would gradually come home less grouchy and more excited for what Josh had prepared from him. He also started to enjoy working at the store more, taking through his day the knowledge that his fiancé would have something special planned for him when he gets home. Claire noticed the change in Tyler’s attitude aswell, feeling more open to training him further and trusting him with some special tasks. She even arranged for Tyler to hold a weekly painting class at the store for those who wanted to learn, giving him something else to look forward to on a weekly basis.

Josh had organised for them a movie night at home, complete with popcorn, soda and an array of blankets, duvets and pillows for them to cocoon in. They had finished watching one movie, so Josh scrolled further along the movie streaming site to find something else for them to watch.  
“Josh, I had an idea today about the wedding,” Tyler said, his face barely visible from the sheets.  
“Oh, yeah?” Josh replied as he flicked through the different options.  
“Yeah, this customer came into work today with an image of something they wanted to paint, and it was of this really beautiful forest with lights shining amongst the trees, and it made me think, what if we were to have a bohemian wedding?”  
Josh hummed as he thought about it.  
“I mean, if we can find the right place, it should hopefully be cheaper than booking an entire venue, plus I kinda feel like doing something amongst the trees would suit us quite well, considering we first met at that park.”  
“You know what,” Josh said smiling. “I really like that idea!”  
“Yeah?” Tyler smiled back, drawing the sheets away from his head.  
“Let’s do it!” Josh enthused. Having had a sleeve of a tree tattooed on his right arm, he agreed that there were a lot of good reasons that having a Bohemian Forest wedding really would suit the couple.  
“Guess we better start looking at some places then!” Tyler smirked.  
Josh laughed. “Okay, but for now, I really wanna watch this,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things ya'll:
> 
> First: my Joshler obsession has now evolved into fanart. Here's a drawing I did! Look at it! :D  
> http://newameriwriter.deviantart.com/art/Ode-To-Sleep-Joshler-Sketch-677230451
> 
> Second: So like I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic and I'm nearly done writing it, and I have a few more ideas for fics, one being a 'spin-off' of this one, the other being more Joshler (something a bit darker inspired by one of my favourite movies) so yeah just wanted to say that.
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying Nuptials!! I promise its gonna get a LOT more interesting in the upcoming chapters ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Over the six weeks it took for Josh’s leg to recover, the boys got stuck into wedding planning. They struck it lucky when the city council allowed for them to have the wedding amongst the evergreen area of the park they first met at. The fact they were local residents also meant they got hire of the area for cheaper, a fact that the boys’ finances enjoyed. Tyler’s creative mind took control when it came to purchasing decorations for the wedding, finding interesting uses for somewhat ordinary items to transform the lush area into the magical space he envisaged when he first got the idea. A number of the services and extras needed for the wedding had been booked, reducing the boys’ anxiety about being able to hold a wedding, and instead feeling excited.

With Josh finally back up and running, Tyler convinced him to look for stable employment aswell, the compromise being Josh could still work on his athletics career on the side. Josh managed to find work at a sports nutrition shop close to the Athletics Center he trained at, allowing him to comfortably juggle his work and his potential career. Due to both of the boys now having full working schedules however, Josh’s after work surprises came to an end, and got replaced with the boys dedicating their evenings to each other in ways more than discussing their last 24 hours during dinner. The money they were both bringing home allowed them to use this time together going out of the apartment, making weekly trips to restaurants, the cinema, and even a local live music club.

***

Tyler had the day off. It was his first one without Josh in a while, of whom he would try and organise their days off to be the same, so as to spend extra time together and plan their wedding. Tyler thought he would spend the day with Ashley and Melanie instead, arranging with them to meet for lunch at Maurino’s. Except this wouldn’t just be another lunch; for Tyler was planning on asking the girls if they would be his groom’s maids for the wedding. The boys had agreed that their siblings would be their honour attendants, along with Brendon and Pete being Josh’s best men, and Ashley and Melanie as Tyler’s. Brendon and Pete were overjoyed when Josh asked them to be a part of their wedding, to the point where Brendon shed a tear. Tyler enjoyed having a bit of fun with the girls however, deciding he would draw out asking them for as long as he could for the sake of suspense.

Tyler arrived on time to Maurino’s, choosing to sit outside since the weather was bright and warm. A quarter of an hour later, the girls arrived looking flustered.  
“Hey! Sorry we’re late!” Melanie panted with a smile.  
“That’s okay,” Tyler laughed. “Makes a change; me being the one who’s on time.”  
“Yes, because this one time really makes up for all the other years of you being late,” Ashley joked.  
“Oh, shut your mouth and sit down,” Tyler sniggered.  
The girls sat down and browsed the menus before ordering their food and drinks.   
“So, Blurry, how’s wedding planning going?” Ashley asked once they were all sat back at the table.  
“Well,” Tyler started, before explaining to the girls everything him and Josh had been able to plan so far. The girls took interest in what Tyler was saying, excited that their closest friend was finally getting married to his boyfriend of three years. A question stayed in the back of their minds, however – would Tyler ask them to be a part of his wedding party?

“So, that’s pretty much everything we have so far,” Tyler said as he finished explaining. “However there is one thing left that I myself need to sort out.”  
The girls’ ears perked up with the potential of having their questions answered. “Oh, and what would that be?” Ashley asked.  
“Well, you see, as is the tradition with any wedding, whether it be straight, gay, or anything in-between, those getting hitched often have honour attendants,” Tyler took his time getting to the question, seeing the girls getting impatient waiting for him to ask them. He enjoyed messing with them from time to time.  
“So Josh has his, and I have mine in mind,”  
“And who do you have in mind exactly?” Melanie asked; her eyes bright and wide.  
“Well, of course I’m asking my siblings, Maddie, Zack and Jay, since they mean the world to me,”  
“Yes, of course,” Ashley said hastily.  
“But I still have room for two more, so,” Tyler waited as long as he could, knowing the girls were on the edge of their seats. He could even feel Ashley’s leg bouncing with excitement under the table. “Would you two be my groom’s maids?  
“Yes!” the girls screamed in unison. Tyler couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Oh my God, I’m so happy!” Melanie exclaimed, covering her face with her hands knowing she was seconds away from crying.  
“Did you really have to take that long to ask us though?” Ashley laughed.  
“Yes I did,” Tyler smirked. “This is payback for you going behind my back to help Josh plan the proposal!”  
“Ohh well, I’m soo sorry I betrayed your trust to help your fiancé propose to you!” Ashley said exaggeratedly.  
“I forgive you,” Tyler said playfully, holding Ashley’s hand with a smile.  
“I’d be honoured to be a part of your big day though, Tyler,” Ashley said smiling, her eyes beginning to water. “Thank you.”  
“Thank you for agreeing to be a part of it,” Tyler replied, feeling emotional himself. “You girls mean the world to me.”  
Melanie couldn't answer due to potentially crying from happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler sat alone in their apartment in complete darkness. Not by choice – there had been a power cut, meaning the entire town was in the dark. Tyler had already phoned Josh to make sure he would be okay getting home, with Josh letting him know he would be late as he tried to find a cab due to the trains not running. Tyler sat on the sofa with a few candles illuminating the apartment. Tyler was mesmerised by the flickering golden lights, feeling inspired by their movement and the shadows they were casting on the walls. He took a few photos on his phone, knowing he would love to eventually paint what he saw. After a while longer of the power cut, Tyler’s mind wandered to his vows to Josh at their wedding and what he would say to him. This got him thinking about his relationship with him, and just how much they had been through already.

Tyler and Josh first met at the park in the centre of the city. Tyler had not long moved back to his hometown after graduating from Art College, with Ashley and Melanie deciding to do the same after the three of them formed a close bond over being from the same home state. Tyler was in the park painting the scenery since at the time he was inspired by landscapes and anything involving trees and plants. He was stood admiring the beauty of the view when bam! Someone ran full speed into the back of him, sending him and his canvas flying to the ground. The stranger apologised profusely, admitting his mind had been elsewhere. Tyler was angry that the painting he had been working on for hours was ruined, but at the same time felt captivated by the handsomeness of the stranger, the butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults.  
The stranger's name turned out to be Josh. He wasn't the sort of guy Tyler would normally go for – pink hair, piercings and an arm covered in a vibrant tattoo, but something about this guy really attracted Tyler. Josh asked him if there was anything he could do to make it up to him, noticing the ruined painting.  
“I guess you could take me out to dinner sometime,” Tyler replied almost instantly. He was normally very shy and would never ask strangers he found attractive out on dates - he wasn’t even sure if Josh was attracted to guys, but the adrenaline he was feeling at that moment dared him to do it. Much to his delight, Josh agreed to take him out.

Josh was an ambitious athlete, wanting to one day compete for America in the Olympics. He was unsure of his sexuality at the time, however, asking if Tyler wouldn't mind keeping their relationship under wraps for a while. Tyler really liked Josh from the offset and was happy to go along with his wishes if it meant they could stay together. They had managed to make it to their seventh date. They had been to see a movie, followed by a slow walk through the park in which they first met. It was later in the evening, meaning the park was quiet and the night’s darkness had drawn in. This allowed Josh to feel comfortable enough to hold Tyler’s hand as they walked.  
“Tyler, can I tell you something?” Josh asked. Tyler found it cute how vulnerable Josh was acting.  
“Of course, what's up?”  
“Well,” Josh hesitated. “I- I love you.”  
This was the first time either of them had said it in the relationship.  
Tyler was glad, however, as he knew he loved Josh aswell, replying with an “I love you too.”  
Tyler offered Josh back to his parents’ house, of which he was living in at the time. His parents had gone out for the night, meaning he could sneak Josh in.  
Much to Tyler’s surprise, however, his parents came home slightly earlier than expected, as his mum walked into his bedroom to find the boys topless and making out on his bed. His mum freaked out and ordered Josh out of the house, thinking Tyler was starting to invite random guys round for sex while they were out. Tyler soon explained to her when she calmed down that Josh was his boyfriend, telling her about how Josh had asked to keep things quiet for a while.

Josh spent a lot of time before his relationship with Tyler coming to terms with his potential attraction to other guys. He felt a lot of pressure to repress his feelings due to homosexuality being a taboo topic within the sports industry. He became sure, however, the moment he first kissed Tyler after their second date. It was a typically idealistic date, the only kind you would get in a cheesy romance movie. Josh walked Tyler back to the station, wanting nothing more than to protect the skinner boy from the dangers that may lurk in the night. They made their goodbyes, but something had been left unsaid, and both of them knew it. It was Josh who made the first move, leaning in to kiss Tyler’s lips. The initial contact felt like someone had run a current of electricity between them. The world around them turned monochrome in slow motion as he felt Tyler’s ridiculously soft, pink lips with his own. It wasn't until they pulled away Josh realised he had stopped breathing completely, inhaling deeply as he realised this perfect man had him hooked hard. It wasn't long until Josh was sure enough in his sexuality to come out to his parents. He asked Tyler to come along for support since he was the one person Josh would truly trust his life with. After spending the day together, Josh brought Tyler home with him. They sat on the sofa opposite from his parents, as Josh fretted with what he was going to say. After a lot of hesitation, he looked into Tyler's eyes, which gave him a look as to say you'll be okay. With that, Josh finally got the words out:  
"I'm gay."  
His parents let the words process in their heads, before asking Tyler to leave and sit in the kitchen. Tyler still isn't sure what was said in the other room, but all he could hear was a lot of shouting and arguing. He sat in silence unsure of what to do and how to help Josh.  
Thankfully, it wasn’t long until the Dun's emerged in the kitchen, smiling as they welcomed Tyler to their family, offering him to stay for dinner that evening.

Tyler let out a small laugh to himself as he recalled the first time he introduced Josh to Ashley and Melanie. It was at Melanie’s birthday party, to which Tyler asked if he could bring a plus-one. All evening Josh had an alcohol-filled Ashley interrogating him, making sure that he was the right guy for her best friend. Melanie, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck, the amount of drinks in her not helping either. Every time the boys would show affection to each other, she would begin to aww and tear up. She didn’t care, however, claiming every time “It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to.”  
With his friend’s approval of Josh along with their parents, Tyler decided to ask Josh if he wanted to move in together. They lived on opposite sides of the city, meaning Tyler grew tired of having to travel far every time he wanted to see Josh. Josh was up for it, and they had soon found a small two bedroom apartment close to the centre of the city. The apartment was cosy, homely and everything the boys could have wanted, with Josh allowing Tyler to convert the second bedroom into his own studio.

The lights in the apartment soon came to life, which along with the sounds of all the electronic items in it beeping with power startled Tyler out of his thoughts. He looked around the sand coloured apartment, furnished with rustic wood furniture and crisp, plush cushions and textiles, and smiled about just what this apartment represented. It was a home to his and Josh’s love for each other. A lot had happened in this place, some of it good and some of it not so much. But he hoped it would be a staple of their relationship for many years to come. He soon realised that the love of his life would be home soon enough now that the power had been restored, jumping to action to fix him some food for when he got home. Some things might never change, but Tyler didn’t mind. Soon, a lot of things would be different for them, so it would be nice to have some stuff stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits!! For my first ever fic I'm so happy with that!! Thank you so much everyone for reading! Please keep commenting and kudos'ing, it really means a hella lot!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

After months of planning and organisation, it was a week before the wedding. Tyler spent ages in their bedroom packing a suitcase, as the girls were taking him away for his stag do. He had no idea where they were going or what they would be doing, all he knew was he needed to pack his nicer clothes.  
“I’m gonna miss you,” Josh pouted as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.  
“I know, I’m gonna miss you too,” Tyler replied, stepping away from his suitcase and towards Josh. “But I’ll be back before you know it. And when I am, you are more than welcome to make me your husband.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Josh laughed, stopping to look at the ground. He looked back up as he ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair. “Just- don’t do anything stupid, promise me?”  
Tyler huffed as he smiled. “I promise.” He gave Josh one last hug and kiss before he grabbed his suitcase and made his way out of the apartment to join the girls in the taxi to the Airport.

After a short flight, they had arrived at Las Vegas. Tyler squealed as he saw where their destination was, but still had some underlying concern as Las Vegas wouldn’t be the first place he would choose to have his Stag Do at. But he appreciated that his friends had spent time organising something for him, so he thought it best not to say anything. The girls had also invited his siblings since they were also part of his wedding party. They arrived at the hotel, of which Tyler had been given a room to himself. Ashley and Melanie would be sharing a room, with Tyler’s siblings choosing to pay for their own individual room’s aswell. After a quick refresh in the shower and a change of clothes, the stag do was under way. The girls booked the group tickets to see Paramore whilst they were there, aswell as organising a bar crawl along the Las Vegas strip. The evening began at the hotel’s bar, allowing the group to merry themselves up before the rest of the nights fun could begin.

The Paramore concert went down a storm with Tyler and the girls. They had each been huge fans of the band since they first started, which became an extra bonding topic for the trio when they first became friends. Tyler’s siblings, on the other hand, weren’t particularly fond of Paramore’s music but still did their best to enjoy the gig for Tyler’s sake. After the concert, the group made their way to another bar for drinks, then another, and then another. Tyler’s siblings had decided to call it an early night two bars in, allowing Tyler, Ashley, and Melanie to carry on enjoying themselves. They kept drinking until the very early hours of the morning the next day, meaning at this point they were all particularly wasted. Tyler barely had his wits about him, allowing the alcohol to talk for him. Ashley stumbled back to their table carrying another round of drinks. None of them were sure what they were drinking anymore, but that didn’t stop them from chugging them down their throats.  
“Here’s to our Blurr- Blurry,” Ashley slurred loudly, holding her drink aloft, some of it spilling onto the floor. “Blurryface, he’s getting married and I love him, and I love Jish, and I want them to be happy forever.”  
“Yay!” Tyler drunkenly cheered in response. “And, and I hope that you both get love and have it forever,”  
“So do I,” Melanie chirped, looking at Ashley as she swayed to the music playing in the bar.  
“Like, like you and Ruby, Halseh, I, I am so happy that you have each other, I love lesbians,” Tyler slurred with a smile, patting Ashley’s hand as he spoke.  
“What?” Ashley responded, trying her best to look at Tyler through her blurred vision. “I’m not with Ruby anymore, I thought you knew?”  
“What? Since when?”  
“Since, like, a few months ago,” Ashley replied shaking her head. “But I’m not surprised you didn’t realise,”  
Tyler looked at her confused. “What’s that meant to mean?”  
“No, don’t do it now, babe,” Melanie said to Ashley, placing a hand on her arm.  
“No, I’m fed up and I’m – I’m gonna say something,” Ashley said, shaking Melanie’s hand off of her. “Because you, Mr ‘my wedding is the only thing I could give a shit about’, are too stuck up your own ass to even ask about our lives.”  
“That’s not true!” Tyler replied, his brows furrowed.  
“Oh yeah?” Ashley had taken up a stance the others knew meant she was about to really lay into someone. “Well did you know that Ru- Ruby cheated on me with some other slapper, which broke my heart and caused me to cry for, like, two weeks straight?”  
Tyler looked at her sternly, barely hanging on to consciousness.  
“No, of course you wouldn’t, because YOU were too busy looking for crap to put in that little forest of yours.”  
“Ash,” Melanie tried to intervene, noticing the hurt expression forming on Tyler’s face.  
“Alright, Mel, I’m done here anyway,” Ashley forced out as she clumsily collected her belongings. “There’s a lot more that’s gone on but you probably wouldn’t even care would you? Because as long as you’re getting married all we are is an afterthought.”  
“That’s not true,” Tyler began to sob.  
“Come on, Mel, let’s go,” Ashley said as she turned to leave. Melanie wanted to stay and comfort her friend but was drawn away by her other friend.  
“Fine, just leave, see if I care!” Tyler yelled to them as they walked out of the bar. “But you can forget about being in the wedding!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry; did you just mention your stupid wedding again?” Ashley called back, before leaving briskly out of the door.

***

Tyler came out of his sleep but couldn’t open his eyes due to the pain shooting through his head. He slowly rolled across the bed, trying to establish where he was. He slowly forced his eyes open, feeling relieved when he discovered he was in his hotel room’s bed. He collapsed into the sheets, having had no recollection of the events from the night before. All he could remember was hearing some of Paramore’s music, and shouting a lot. He moaned out of pain – his head was pounding, making him feel like death warmed up. His stomach churned, leaving him afraid of throwing up the toxins in his body.  
“Well, look who’s finally woken up,” a man’s voice said. Tyler tried his best to place the voice but had no idea who the owner was. It sounded like the man had a Canadian accent, which further threw Tyler since he didn't know anyone from there. He carefully opened his eyes to see who was talking, the white of the room reflecting the morning sun deep into his retinas. As his vision came around, he noticed a man stood at the doorway to the room. He had swept back dark brown hair which was short on the sides, cold blue eyes which looked like they held a lot of maturity, and a chiseled jawline which squared his face off perfectly. As Tyler looked at the man more, he noticed he was topless, thankfully wearing some dark jeans which narrowly clung onto his hips. His body was perfectly toned, making the man look close to being a Greek god.  
“Good to see you made it through the night,” the man chuffed as he leaned on the doorframe, his arms folded, which caused his biceps to flex flawlessly.  
“Um, not to be rude, but who are you?” Tyler asked, his eyes still squinting.  
“I’m Shawn,” he laughed. “And I believe you said your name was Tyler?”  
“When did I tell you that?” Tyler asked.  
“Last night when I was bringing you back here,” Shawn smirked. Tyler began to panic – did he have sex with this guy while he was comatose? He began to worry further about Josh finding out about this perfectly formed man being in his hotel room.  
“By the way, someone tried to call your room this morning – I believe his name was Josh?”  
Tyler’s eyes shot open despite the pain.  
“He hung up when I answered, dunno what that was about?”  
This was beginning to look very, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler paced around the suite’s living room in a frenzied panic, repeating on loop “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,”  
Shawn looked at him somewhere between confused and freaked out. “Tyler, what’s wrong?”  
Tyler halted in his tracks to shoot a look of panic at him. “Everything, Shawn. Everything!”  
“Why, who is this ‘Josh’?” Shawn asked.  
“My fiancé,” Tyler blurted. “Oh god, what have I done?”  
“Tyler, calm down,” Shawn said, trying his best to keep a gentle tone.  
“Did we have sex last night?” Tyler asked outright.  
“What? No!” Shawn retaliated. “What kind of guy do you take me for?”  
“The kind who I found in my hotel room walking around topless!” Tyler responded sharply.  
“Fair enough,” Shawn nodded his head in in agreement. “But I assure you, we didn’t have sex.”  
“Then why are you in my room?”  
“Because, I was the one who got your drunken ass home safe and sound when those friends of yours abandoned you,” Shawn said sternly. “And I stayed on the sofa there to make sure you would be okay the next morning.”  
“Why would you worry about me like that?” Tyler asked.  
“Because, I’m a nice guy, and you seem like someone I could trust, I like the sound of your heart.”  
“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Tyler asked completely puzzled. “I don’t have time for this, I need to start fixing things, and I-“ he was stopped by his stomach, running instantaneously past Shawn towards the toilet.

Tyler was able to patch things up with Ashley and Melanie, with each party apologising profusely for their actions from last night. This set off a heart to heart between the group, fuelled further by the alcohol still roaming around their systems. Tyler began to explain the apparent events of last night with Shawn and told them how Josh called his room only for Shawn to answer the phone. Ashley and Melanie began to look panicked when he told them of how Josh hung up almost instantly; fearing he may have gotten the wrong idea - a thought that was deep in Tyler’s mind aswell.  
After attempting to call Josh back with no answer, they decided the best thing to do would be to head off back home. They allowed Tyler’s siblings to stay to make up for the Paramore concert and to also keep them out of the drama, using the excuse that they had accidentally booked for only one night whilst they booked Tyler’s siblings in for the full three. The last thing they needed was for family to get involved.

Tyler arrived back at their apartment from the airport, hurrying through the door to explain everything to Josh.  
“Josh?” He called into the apartment. No answer. The place was completely silent, the once cosy property now emitting a cold feeling to Tyler. He continued to call into the apartment, praying Josh would answer soon. He walked into the bedroom and his heart shattered. Josh’s stuff was gone. Any trace of him was gone.  
Tyler fell to the floor. Tears streamed from his eyes, his body convulsing uncontrollably from sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest. He was alone.

He laid on the floor crying for a couple of hours. He was startled out of it as his phone began to ring from next to him on the floor. He hurried to pick it up, hoping it was Josh. It was Ashley.  
“Hi, are you okay?” she asked gently down the phone.  
“He’s gone,” Tyler croaked. The phone fell silent for a second.  
“I know,” she replied. “That’s what I wanted to call you about. I’ve spoken to Brendon, he said Josh has gone round his.”  
Tyler felt relief with the knowledge of where Josh was. “How is he?”  
The line fell silent again. “He said he’s pretty hurt, Ty.”  
“But,” Tyler mumbled. “Nothing happened between me and Shawn.”  
“I know, babe,” Ashley said gently. “But he doesn’t. If you’re able to talk to him, explain it to him. But I don’t think it will be easy to convince him.”  
Tyler pulled himself off of the floor, his face still wet from tears. “Thanks for letting me know where he is. I should probably try and fix this now.”  
“No problem babe,” Ashley replied. “But take your time. If you need me, you know where I am.”

Tyler composed himself. He managed to drink a glass of water to calm his nerves. He sat on the living room sofa, staring blankly at his phone in front of him. When he was ready, he picked it up and called Brendon’s contact number. He waited with baited breath as the call connected.  
“Hello?” Brendon answered.  
“Hey, Bren, um,” Tyler tried his best to stay calm, thankful that the call was answered. “Is Josh there?”  
“Hey, um, hang on a second,” Brendon replied. The line fell quiet for a moment, the sounds of shuffling and footsteps being the only things audible. “Yeah, he is.”  
“Can I talk to him, please?” Tyler begged.  
“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Brendon said, his tone quiet. “He’s really hurt, Ty. Like, really.”  
Tyler’s heart sank. “Brendon, nothing happened between me and that guy. The only reason he was in my hotel room was because he was making sure I would be okay after being too drunk to function.”  
“Ty, I believe you, I was really surprised when Ashley told me what had happened,” Brendon explained. “But I don’t think Josh is as trusting at the moment.”  
“Can you please just ask him if I can talk to him?” Tyler asked sharply.  
“Fine,” Brendon sighed, the sound of footsteps signalling he was going back towards Josh.  
“Um, Josh, it’s Tyler,” Brendon said. The phone wasn’t near their mouths, but Tyler could still make out what was being said. “He wants to talk to you.”  
“Tell him to fuck off,” Josh replied nonchalantly. Tyler felt all hope leave his body. He sat frozen, paralysed from Josh saying that about him.  
“Um, he said not right now,” Brendon said back down the phone. Tyler didn’t know how to answer. He cut the call off, remaining frozen as he sat.  
It looked as though their relationship was over.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler was broken. He had no idea anymore what to do. The fact that a reality without Josh was becoming more likely made his chest hurt. But as all hope left him, the bit he had left refused to let it end this way. Tyler knew at this point he had two options – he could either admit defeat or fight for Josh. The two choices glared at each other in his mind, like two lions sent to combat. But which one would he let win? His eye was caught by a photo hanging on the wall. Behind the glass was an image of Tyler and Josh together taken at Melanie’s birthday party the first time he introduced him to the girls. They were both in shirts and waistcoats with Josh’s arm around Tyler and had their tongues stuck out at each other pulling funny faces. The more he looked at the photo, the more the hopeful lion began to win. He was going to fight for Josh.

Tyler’s mind raced as he thought about how he was going to save his relationship with Josh. He knew just reasoning with him wouldn’t be enough – he needed to do something that would really make Josh listen. The more he thought about it, however, the more he became stuck for ideas. Just calm down, he thought to himself. He knew if he worried about it then nothing would come to him. He looked around the apartment for inspiration. Nothing was calling to him, however. He leant against one of the walls, beginning to feel slightly defeated. Opposite him was his studio. The door was open, allowing a full view of the paint stained floors and tables. His eye was distracted by the painting leaning against the back wall. It was the unfinished blue and yellow one he originally started in tribute to his and Josh’s relationship. A lightbulb went off in his head. He raced over to his phone, punching in Brendon’s number.  
“Brendon, do you know when Josh is next going to be at the Athletics Center?” he blurted as the call connected.  
“I think he was talking about going down there tonight?” Brendon answered. “Why, what’s up?”  
“I’ve had an idea, but I’ll need your help executing it.”

Josh pushed himself around the track. He was the only one using it as sweat drenched his entire being. He had his headphones on, turned onto a high volume so as to block out the world around him, aswell as his own thoughts. His eyes were trained on the ground, not wanting to look up. He was soon pulled out of his focus by a candle placed on the ground. He soon noticed another candle, and then another. He followed the trail up the track. The candles stopped at the base of an easel, of which was holding a large canvas. Josh noticed someone was behind the canvas as he took his headphones off. The canvas turned around to reveal a blue and yellow painting. The tidy gradient had been tainted with bright lights of colour overlaying it. The lights of colour almost looked as if they could flicker off of the image. The painting was entirely abstract but beautiful. The person behind the canvas stepped around to the front. It was Tyler. The two of them stood looking at each other, a great void of distance between them.  
Josh looked at Tyler emotionless, part of him wanting to turn and walk away, another wanting to hug him.  
“Josh, please just listen to me,” Tyler began. “I did nothing with that guy. We did nothing. I ended up getting too drunk that evening, Ashley and Melanie ditched me, and he was nice enough to take me back to my room. He slept on the sofa so as to ensure I would be okay the next morning. I guess you could say, he was the Las Vegas version of you, just without the, well you know,” Tyler winced as the last sentence left his mouth.  
Josh looked to the ground. “I know.”  
“What?” Tyler asked, his brow furrowed.  
“He called me a couple of hours ago. I dunno how he got my number, but I just didn’t want to hear it from him, as I could still picture you with someone else, and it really hurt me,” Josh said softly, his eyes watery. “I was really hurt, Tyler.”  
“Josh,” Tyler was stuck for the words. He decided to just say the complete truth. “I love you. I love nobody else but you. Hell, Ashley was telling me that even when I was blind drunk, all I could still talk about was you. I’m fucking crazy about you, Josh.”  
Josh fell to a squat as he sobbed. Tyler immediately ran over to him, engulfing him in an embrace.  
“I’m so sorry, Tyler. I didn’t believe you. But I love you too.”  
Tyler knelt down in front of Josh, tears streaming from his eyes aswell. “No, I’m sorry. I promised you I wouldn’t do anything stupid, and I did. Please, I’m praying you can find it in you to forgive me.”  
Josh held Tyler’s hands. “I forgive you.”  
Tyler smiled from behind his tears. “No more stupid stuff?”  
“No more stupid stuff.”

The two of them laid on the track sobbing into each other's arms. With each breath in, Tyler caught a hit of Josh’s natural scent, reassuring him that this amazing man was back in his arms. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of people running onto the track. Tyler looked over to spot Brendon and Pete with Ashley and Melanie trying their best to keep up with them. He couldn't help but laugh to see them.  
“Is everything okay?” Ashley asked out of breath.  
The boys looked back into each other's wet eyes. “Yeah, all good,” Josh reassured with a smile. Tyler helped him up to his feet, wrapping an arm around Josh’s waist.  
“So, is there still going to be a wedding?” Melanie asked, her eyes full of hope.  
“Yeah, there is.” Tyler nodded delightfully.  
The entire group huddled around the boys, wrapping them in a mass hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LLLLL DID YOU THINK I WOULD
> 
> Just you wait for the next chapter peeps ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER YA'LL

“Knock, knock,” Ashley said out loud as she peeked her head into Tyler’s bedroom. She gasped when she saw the reflection of Tyler in the mirror. He was wearing a yellow suit jacket with black lapels, a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, black trousers and patent black shoes. Tyler couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror out of excitement, for today he would be marrying Josh.  
“Babe,” Ashley croaked as tears began to well in her eyes. “You look so handsome.”  
“Thank you,” Tyler said graciously back, a wide smile planted on his face.  
“The car is downstairs when you’re ready?”  
Tyler scanned over his image in the mirror one last time, making sure he looked presentable. “Okay, I’m ready.”

The car pulled up to the park, allowing Tyler and his wedding party to step out. He had to keep reminding himself to breathe, as his anxiety was starting to get to him. Thankfully, however, it was a good, excited anxiety. With the party out of the car safely, they walked up to the forest area hired for the boy's ceremony. It had been decorated with twinkling lights wrapping nearly every branch and twig, with white chiffons and silks draping between the trees. White covered chairs faced forwards for the guests, with a silver-grey carpet running through the middle of them. At the end, a wooden platform had been built, with a white wooden arch in the middle, covered and intertwined with different vines and flowers. To one side, a musician playing the harp was sat, melodically plucking away a gentle melody. Josh had already arrived and would be waiting for Tyler at the end of the makeshift aisle. Tyler took his final step to the entrance of the forest. He could hear the guests begin to silence themselves, as his party were arranged into the order they would be walking down in. With one final deep breath, the harpist began to play the entrance music.

Tyler watched from the back of the queue. First walked up Ashley & Melanie side by side, each wearing mid-length pale yellow dresses with matching colourful flower crowns and bouquets. They were followed by his sister Maddie wearing the same, and then his brothers Zack and Jay walked down the aisle, each wearing pale yellow shirts and black trousers. As he watched them move and take their place at the side of the wooden arch they would be married under, Tyler’s mum wrapped her arm around his.  
“Ready?” She beamed. Tyler’s Dad stepped to his side as well, each ready to walk their son down the aisle.  
“I’m so happy for you, son,” his Dad said. He wasn't a man of many emotions, but Tyler knew deep down inside his Dad was crying.  
“Okay, I’m ready,” Tyler said, and they began their walk down the aisle.  
As Tyler walked, he couldn't help but beam with happiness. His eyes were focused on the end of the aisle, where Josh was stood, his back facing Tyler. Josh was in a very similar outfit to Tyler, except instead of a yellow jacket, Josh was wearing blue. They thought it would be cute to wear the others favourite colour when they got married. Stood in front of him was Tyler’s boss Claire, of whom happened to be an ordained minister. Tyler had become good friends with Claire, meaning he was more than happy for her to marry them. Josh also had his wedding party next to him, which included Brendon and Pete, all wearing similar outfits to Tyler’s party, except in pale blue. Tyler made his last steps to the wooden arch, kissing and hugging his parents before they went to sit down. He looked over to Josh, who looked back as well, allowing Tyler to catch a glimpse of the tears that were welling in Josh’s amber eyes. Josh turned to face Tyler, taking a hold of his hand. “You look so handsome,” Josh beamed, his voice breaking slightly.  
“As do you,” Tyler replied with a wide smile.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joshua William Dun, and Tyler Robert Joseph,” Claire announced, her tone gentle but authoritative. “Love is not defined by the beliefs of those around us, but by what we feel within our own hearts.”  
Tyler stood staring into Josh’s eyes, feeling somewhere between fantasy and reality.  
“The two boys have written their own vows to each other,” Claire said after a few sentences. “Josh, if you would care to go first?”  
Josh cleared his throat as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, his hands shaking as he unfolded it.  
“Tyler,” Josh began, his eyes focused on the page. “I’m sure everyone knows I’m not the poet of the couple, but to me, your very name is poetry within itself.” Josh forced himself not to cry as the guests aww’d at his first line. “You make me the happiest person I could ever possibly be. You are my life, you are my home, and now you get to be my future. I promise for as long as I walk this Earth that I shall be faithful to you, and will strive to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, and forever and always I will love you.”  
Tyler had pools of tears in his eyes. At this point, it was simply a game to see who would be the first to cry.  
“Tyler, would you care to go next?” Claire asked.  
Tyler composed himself, then focused his attention on Josh.  
“I always used to think that I wanted to die before I was old, but because of you, I thought twice about that. Because the thought of growing old with you gives me so much happiness. No one has ever loved me or shown me as much affection as you do, Josh. I swear to my faith that I will forever love you and be your devoted partner.”

It wasn't long after that Josh and Tyler had exchanged rings, and had reached the end of the ceremony.  
“And so, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man, and husband,” she announced. The two boys smiled widely at each other.  
“You may now kiss the groom.”  
Josh could no longer help himself. He cupped Tyler's face with his hands as Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist. Josh pressed his lips against Tyler's, holding them there long enough to seal in that fact they were married. Tyler was now his husband, and he couldn't be happier. The entire wedding crowd erupted in applause, clapping and cheering out of delight for the couple. As Josh slowly pulled his lips away from Tyler, he engulfed him back in a hug, something he wanted to do the moment he saw Tyler in his wedding attire.  
“I love you so much, Tyler Joseph-Dun,” Josh whispered.  
“I love you too, Josh Joseph-Dun.”

After exiting the forested area to allow for it to be converted into a wedding reception, the wedding moved out into the park itself, just next to a lake. The guests came up to the Joseph-Dun’s in their droves, congratulating them in excess. The photographer managed to shoot a number of pictures, including some of the happy couple, some with their wedding parties and families, and even managing a group shot with all of the guests. Thankfully there weren’t a whole lot of them, making the photographer's work easier. After a while longer, they could enter back into the forest.  
Tyler gasped as he walked through holding Josh’s hand, amazed at how the space had been transformed. Round tables covered in white cloth with blue and yellow flower centrepieces scattered the floor, with a longer line of tables set up at the back, using the same style of decoration. Tyler and Josh made their way over to their chairs, just in front of the arch they had previously been married under. The rest of the guests and wedding parties made it to their labelled seats as well, before the catered food the boys had ordered made its way to their guests.

Ashley tapped her knife against her champagne glass. “Um, excuse me,” she called to the room, standing out of her seat. The sound of talking faded into a silence, with all eyes turning to her.  
“Hi, I’m Ashley, I’m one of the bridesmaids, and I just wanted to say a few words,” she began. Tyler couldn't help but think how cute she looked, especially since he had never seen her as nervous as she was now.  
“I’ve known Tyler for a number of years now, and I feel blessed that I get to call him my best friend. He’s always there to make me laugh or be a shoulder to cry on when I need it, even if he gets there a little late,” her joke earned her a laugh from the crowd.  
“For me, Tyler is perfect. And it makes me so incredibly happy that he has found someone perfect for him in Josh. When he first introduced us to Josh, I, of course, did my duties as best friend to make sure he was suitable for my friend. But he soon won me over, and now when I see the love that you both have for each other, I feel as though I am watching poetry in motion. There is no doubt in my mind that you are both soulmates, and I am honoured to be able to witness the unity of your love today.” Tyler got emotional listening to the words coming from Ashley’s mouth. She never usually did things seriously, but when she did, it could move the toughest of critics. Ashley raised her glass aloft. “To Tyler and Josh, may they forever be an example of what love is.” The crowd also raised their glasses, before taking a drink to toast the couple.

With meals finished, the dancing could begin. The boys had hired a DJ that Josh knew to play the reception. The tables were moved to the sides of the forest area, allowing some space in the middle for people to throw some shapes. Before everyone could start the party, however, there was one last tradition to take care of.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the DJ announced over the microphone. “Please, can you clear the floor for the Joseph-Dun’s first dance as husbands?”  
The space in the middle of the forest floor emptied as Josh and Tyler took to the middle of it. They stood facing each other, their arms holding onto each other’s waists. A gentle piano melody began to play as they looked deep into each other’s eyes, nothing but love and admiration surging between their gaze. They gently moved to the music as the singing began.  
“Everyone’s around, no words are coming now, and I can’t find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound,”  
Tyler grazed his hand lightly over Josh’s face.  
“I can't believe we’re married. I’m so happy,” he joyfully said to him.  
“Me too,” Josh replied with a wide smile. “Hopefully this will make you even happier,” He added, and before Tyler could question what he said, Josh began to lightly twirl and dance Tyler around with beauty and poise as the music built. He hadn't told Tyler that he had secretly been taking a couple of dance classes in preparation for this moment, but it soon became evident to Tyler. The entire reception watched in awe and affection of the fluid movements between the two, with a number of guests getting emotional.

The music ended to rapturous applause, as Tyler held onto Josh tightly out of gratitude for what he did. The other guests were soon invited to join the couple on the dance floor as the music picked up again.  
The disco went on for many hours. The music began to slow down to allow for some couples dancing to take place. Melanie sat at her table with a drink watching all of the pairs slowly move to the rhythm. Ashley walked over to her, before noticing the look of longing on her face.  
“Come on then,” Ashley smirked, holding her hand out to Melanie.  
“I- I don't know,” Melanie hesitated. “I’d feel bad drawing attention to us on Tyler and Josh’s big day.”  
Ashley sighed. “Melanie, I don't care. I want to dance with you,” she said. “I- I love you.”  
Melanie's eyes shot wide open. “You- you do?”  
Ashley paused for a second. “Of course. You're the greatest thing that has happened to me in ages. I love you.”  
Melanie could feel herself getting emotional. Before she could let the tears fall, she took hold of Ashley’s hand and allowed herself to be guided to the dance floor. They took position, each wrapping their arms around each other, gently swaying to the music. Melanie looked at Ashley, worshipping just how beautiful she looked. But to her, Ashley always looked beautiful. She leant in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Um, what is going on here?” Tyler questioned with a surprised but happy look on his face, bringing Josh with him.  
The girls giggled. “Um, Ty, there's something we’ve been meaning to tell you,” Ashley laughed.  
“You mean-“ Tyler asked, miming if they were together, to which they both nodded. “You girls, I’m so happy for you!” Tyler exclaimed, walking over to wrap the two girls in a hug.

Brendon and Pete joined Josh, Tyler, Ashley and Melanie in a circle to all dance together as the music became faster and upbeat, laughing and sharing a moment of pure ecstasy and enjoyment. The photographer managed to capture some photos of the six of them together, all close and smiling. A photo they were all sure they would look back on fondly.  
They all spent the rest of the night dancing, drinking and having fun in celebration. For today, despite what seemed to be against all the odds, Josh and Tyler finally got married. Their lives may have been a roller coaster up until today, but today made it all worthwhile. For today, there was no indifference, no hardship and no stupidity. Today, there was only love. A pure love between two human beings, that no one else could come between. They had each other, and would make each other happy for the rest of their lives. And for the Joseph-Duns, that was all they could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww finished my first fic. Sorry it took ages for me to get the final chapter out, been finishing Uni and also wanted to make sure it was as perfect as i could get it. I have other fics in writing atm tho so I hope you'll all look out for them! :3 Thanks frens!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys and gals! Kinda just writing this for fun since I've really enjoyed reading Joshler fluff. Hope you's like it! I'll upload the next chapter if this seems to get a good response :) Please be sure to leave a comment aswell to let me know what you think! P.s. thanks for my bae TristasPhoenix for being my beta <3


End file.
